Living your dreams!
by strawberrygirly
Summary: A new girl comes into the WWE and starts to get used to life and love on the road. Dating someone you work with isn't easy!
1. Chapter 1

**Following your dreams!**

**By: **strawberrygirly

**Characters/Parings: **New wwe Diva, RVD, Edge, Mickie, Maria and a few others. I won't give out too much just yet here.

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer: **All characters but Kathy and her family are owned by WWE.

**Summary: **A girl worked hard to succeed her long term dream to work with the WWE and gets introduced to the time on the road.

**Author's note: **English isn't my first language and though I think I'm quite good at it, there will be mistakes. I hope you don't mind. Please leave comments because I want to improve my writing. I hope you enjoy the story. This story is written so that it would be half a year from now, just after survivor series. I gave Edge a second short reign as a champion and he lost it to Triple H who is the champ when this story starts.

1.

I walk towards the arena with my suitcase rolling behind me. Today is my debut on WWE-TV. I had already met most of the women who were going to be my colleagues and enemies in matches for the future, but not the men. When I had turned 18, already halfway of my senior-year of high-school, I made an important decision. I wanted to drop the 50 pounds I was too heavy by going to the gym. I felt like I was missing out on all the things that a teenager was supposed to do, dating, wearing nice revealing clothes and just confidence. I had many friends, male and female, but I just wanted more. At first I only did cardio workouts to get in shape and burn the fat, but I took on working weights when I started to feel better and got stronger and stronger. My body got tighter, until I was a perfect size 6 with a muscular abs and pronounced biceps. My legs didn't touch each other when I walked, my arm-fat didn't wiggle when I waved a friend goodbye and I didn't have to wear high underwear to cover my belly. I loved it. When I started working out it wasn't my intention, but when I looked at my new body I came to think of my long lost dream of becoming a professional wrestler. I had been a wrestling fan since I was small and I always wanted to be one myself some day. I had put that dream aside when I started getting overweight when I hit puberty, I didn't want to be the Viscera of female wrestling, but now was the time to follow this dream.

I quickly applied for a karate-course; in the small town I lived was no opportunity to practice wrestling. I figured taking fighting courses would be the next-best-thing. I practiced taking bumps on my own in my room until I know exactly how to fall on my back and head without feeling pain. I watched numerous tapes looking at the moves and trying to copy them without an opponent. When I left to study Journalism at a college 10 hours driving away from my hometown when the new school year started and a new world opened. All these people only knew the slim, confident and strong version of me AND there was a small wrestling class on campus. The class consisted of 7 boys that practiced 3 times a week with a trainer, and after I showed my knowledge of wrestling and my dedication to the industry they quickly accepted me as one of the guys. I fought with the smaller guys and started becoming better and better. I could win matches from some of them, even when they tried their best. I wrestled in independent shows in the weekends in the neighbourhood and after graduating from college I gave myself one year off for wrestling in the independent circuit. I moved into a small apartment in my old home-town wanted to see if I would be able to make enough money by wrestling to afford that. If I wouldn't succeed I would get a job in journalism and just forget about my dream. I tried my best and it was very hard to pay the rent and cover all the other costs I made. I travelled a lot and felt quite lonely from time to time, but after a few months I was approached by WWE and signed a contract with them quick. I couldn't believe my luck.

I went to a business meeting with the female part of the Raw roster before starting to meet them and today was going to be my first day on the road. The next few weeks I am only going to make non-wrestling appearances and so I can get used to the time on the road and so the audience can get used to me. I am going to play the part of the on-screen sister of Rob van Dam. After I had signed my contract and the storywriters were discussing ways to write me into the script, they came up with the idea of this storyline because they thought we kind off looked alike and arranged a meeting for the two of us. We immediately clicked and the part was written. Rob is the current Intercontinental champ and I am going to assist him in his challenge to keep the title. He is defending against Edge, a multi-time IC-champ and a two-time-WWE-champ who likes to use dirty tricks to win his matches.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Tonight is going will be the first time accompanying Rob to the ring and after that we will be giving a short interview to Maria afterwards explaining who I am. I enter the backstage area quickly, explaining to the security I am the new Diva coming in and I ask them the way to the female locker-room. I am quite shy about being here now, being where I always dreamed to be one day, meeting the girls who have been in the business for such a long time for the second time, but now as my co-workers. I knock on the door and walk in afterwards. Maria comes up to me and welcomes me friendly. We have already been talking together on the phone about the interview segment so we know each other a bit already. In real life she is just as sweet as she seems on TV. All the other girls are there too, like Lita, Trish, Victoria and the current women's champ Mickie James. They all greet me and make me feel at home. I hope some of them can become my friends in a time. I do have great friends but none of them seem to understand my passion for wrestling.

I take a seat and put my bag on the table next to it. I open my bag and pull out the clothes I bought for my TV-appearance. I will wear bright coloured skirts and tops, because I will be a happy face character. I get out the medium-high-heeled shoes I took with me for tonight. I will not wrestle yet, so my wrestling boots stay in the bag, but I brought them with me just for luck. The other girls chat about lots of things and seem to have much fun and try to incorporate me in the chatting. They ask me friendly questions about my past and I immediately feel welcome, so I ask how long before the show they normally get ready, since we have almost 2 hours before the show starts. Trish answers immediately that they will have a light meal at the catering-room in a few minutes and invites me to join them.

I walk along with the rest of the girls, quite uncomfortable about being in the same room as all the big male-superstars now. The current champion Triple H, the living legends like Ric Flair, Mick Foley, Shawn Michaels and all the other guys on the Raw-roster. The girls get a table and sit down together. I join them. I get a coke and a chicken-sandwich and we talk about hair-appointments and pedicures and other girl things. I just listen to them and make the occasional comment, I don't to say the wrong things. On the other tables are all the men, they sit in groups around the different tables with their drinks and snacks. I look around and watch all their well-known faces until Rob sees me and waves to me. He walks up to me, grabs my hand and leads me to the table he was sitting at.

'Hey guys, this is Kathy, my baby-sister' he says with a smile, introducing me to the guys he was having dinner with, Shelton Benjamin, Chris Masters, Edge and Carlito.

'Come have a seat and sit with us for a while, we want to get to know you!' I quickly shake all their hands, having an inside-laugh when I realize I have to call these men by their real names. They feel like my colleagues already now.

The guys are just as nice as the girls were and they explain the things going on backstage. I will be staying in the same hotel with them because WWE asked Rob to book me a room because he will be working with me now the most and he is watching out for me right now, until I know how the life on the road works. Most people share a room together but since I don't really know anyone yet and all the girls have roommates they decided to give me a room by myself so I won't have to share a room with a totally strange man. I am really glad I will be working close with someone as nice as him. He even offers me a ride to the hotel, since I took a taxi from the airport. Then Maria walks up to me again and says:

'Kathy, you have to get ready now, in half an hour the hair and makeup people are coming!'

I quickly say goodbye to the boys and walk with Maria. She smiles at me and adds 'Most guys are great, you're going to love working here!' I nod and feel the same way.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

After I got dressed I spin around in the locker-room showing my outfit to the other girls. They all admire it. My tanned and muscular legs look great in the short pink skirt with green lace rim and the green tank top shows a bit of stomach and has a deep cleavage. My shoulder-length curly light-brown hair is straightened and done in a half ponytail and my makeup matches the green of the skirt. Rob's wrestling-outfit will feature the same type of green as my shirt so we will look great together. As my music the WWE decided to have a really happy punk rock song for me, but that will not be played yet as I am only accompanying Rob tonight. I feel more self-assured now that I am all ready for the night.

As it is time for Rob's match we grab each other's hand backstage and walk to the ramp when the music starts. The announcers will act as if they have no idea who I am and I point at Rob when we walk down the ramp and smile a lot. He jumps in the ring and lowers the ring-ropes for me as I enter it. Then I kiss him on the cheek and leave the ring to stand at the side and watch him go on with the match. The match ends with disqualification by Edge for using a chair on Rob's head, after I tried to stop him from hitting Rob with it without success. After his second reign as a champion Edge took his loss out on Lita, who wanted to go back to wrestling for the women's title. Now he is back in the picture for the IC-title and he is in great shape, but his character cannot keep his anger in so he loses by disqualification a lot.

After the match we quickly walk backstage where Maria is standing. Right now is a Women's match going on between Mickie and Lita and I am kind off sad I can't watch that now. Mickie has been a great example for me the last year since she became champion for the first time. Maria gets the sign the match is over and that she's next after the commercials. She congratulates me quickly with my first appearance on Raw and then the director gives her the sign to start.

'So Rob van Dam, congratulations on retaining the Intercontinental Championship, but we all wonder, who is the girl who was with you?' she says. Rob answers quickly, pulling me closer to him.

'This is my baby-sister Kathy, she is an aspiring wrestler and a great person so I wanted to take her with me! She is great, I'm sure she will be Women's Champ in a very short time!' he says. Maria turns to me and asks me another question:

'So welcome Kathy to Monday-night Raw. How do you feel when an entire arena is cheering for your brother?' I answer in my sweetest voice:

'It is great. He is so great and I always knew that he has what it takes to become a wrestler. He has been my great inspiration to become a wrestler too! It's only a matter of time before he is both WWE Champion and Intercontinental Champion!' and I add a kiss on his cheek to that. Maria thanks us for the interview and the segment ends. Rob is still holding my hand and squeezes it friendly.

'You did great girl! I'm going to hit the showers, do I see you in an hour in the cafeteria for the ride to the hotel?' he says and I agree and hit the showers too.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

After my shower I put on the bleached jeans and pink t-shirt with a rhinestone skull I wore when I arrived here and wonder if I should put on any makeup. I want to look good if we are going to have a drink in the hotel, but if we don't it will be a waste of time, right after I took the shower. I decide to just put on mascara and lip-gloss and I pack my bag. The other girls are also in the locker-room now and all talking about tonight's matches. Mickie won the match but they both put up a great show. Mickie asks what hotel I will be staying and I tell her it's the same hotel as Rob, since I can't remember the name. Mickie tells me she is also staying there and we decide to have a drink together to get to know each other. I throw on my pink knee-length trench coat and leave the locker-room.

Rob is already sitting in the catering-room waiting for me when I arrive.

'Sorry Rob, did I make you wait?' I quickly ask him. He shakes his head and says:

'No I am too early, but we still have to wait for Shelton and Adam who also share our car. So tell me, how did you like your first day?' We make some small talk and in a while the two other men arrive. We get into the rental-car and ask me about the same things as Rob did. Then they ask me what I am going to do now. We have a house-show at the same venue tomorrow so we don't need to travel in the morning so we don't need to go to bed early. I tell them I am having a drink with Mickie and they ask if I will mind if they join me.

In the hotel we check in really quick. I bring my bags to the room and come back down and order a nice cosmopolitan. I feel I deserve the drink after this day to celebrate and enjoy it a lot. Adam comes down first and orders a coke, telling me he doesn't feel like drinking after tonight's tiring match or he will fall asleep here. I tell him I usually don't drink much either but thought I deserved one. He tells me about his first appearance and how bad that was and we laugh about it. After that the two other men join us and finally Mickie comes along too. We have great fun and around two AM all five of us finally disappearing to our beds. In my room by myself I think about what happened. I am going to have one hell of a time here wrestling, that's for sure.


	5. Chapter 5

_5._

_3 months later_

I think about the time I have had with the WWE until now. I consider Mickie and Maria my friends now, travelling with them and sharing a room with Maria most of the time. I also really connected with Shelton, Adam and Rob as we mostly stay in the same hotels. Sometimes we have a drink after the show or work-out together. I enjoy going swimming with Shelton if the hotel has a pool. Rob is still the Intercontinental champion with help from me and I wrestled a few great matches with Lita already. I have become popular quite fast, and every week I become better because of that, it really makes me more confident so I try more. The WWE is even considering bringing out a t-shirt of me!

We just had a show, we're back in the hotel and I am having a drink with Adam. We bonded quite well. We talk about the storylines we are involved in. Edge got back in the WWE-title picture but the WWE thinks about turning him face.

'If I stay heel they can't promise me my third reign will be more than the two months or 3 weeks I got the other times, so they want to turn me face. The problem is I'm getting really over as a heel. They don't know yet what to do about it. I really feel like I'm ready for the 3rd now.' the blonde Canadian tells me. I nod and pat his back.

'Maybe they could pair you with a real face-wrestler, like Maria. That would help, I guess' I say to him.

'Maybe they could pair us two up. You're getting cheered a lot now! That would help me I think. Now that I'm out of the IC-title matches it wouldn't harm Rob's storyline so it could be done. I think I might suggest that to the writers, if you're okay with it? I would like to work with you, I think we would do great on screen together.' Adam says. I smile, working with Adam would be great, Rob is a great wrestler too, but he hasn't been WWE-champion yet, so working with Adam would be even a step higher and he is a great guy to work with.

'I like that idea a lot! I would love working with you!' I tell him.

The following week when I'm having a drink with Mickie, Maria and Trish to pass the time before the show Adam approaches me and says:

'They really liked the idea, they are coming up with a storyline now, but we'll already do some backstage shots together where I'm talking to someone but secretly looking at you at the same time. They are thinking about a secret-admirer story-line, with you getting roses and poems from me. I really think it would work!'

I smile and tell him that it is something I am really looking forward to. We are becoming friends now and working with friends is always great.

I walk to the locker room to prepare for my first title-match. I put on a purple top with silver glitter rim around the armholes and a black loose short skirt with purple shorts under them, black boots up to about halfway of my calves and black knee pads. I will lose to Mickie James, but she will be assisted by Victoria so it isn't my fault entirely. I am going to make my PPV-debut in 3 weeks on the Royal Rumble wrestling Mickie once again for the title. I am really excited about that and my new storyline. The first segment will be shot today already I see when I am reading the script. All I have to do is talk to Rob in the background after the match, you can't hear what we're saying. Edge will be talking to Chris Masters in front of us about the match he just had, but will glare to me a few times. Most viewers will see this only as a hint he wants to take the IC title from RVD again, but it is the start of something else they can't know about yet.


	6. Chapter 6

6.

That evening I sit in the bar of the hotel with Mickie, Maria, Adam and Rob. Tomorrow morning we will all fly home to have the rest of the week off so we enjoy to sit around with a nice drink. I drink a glass of white wine and the boys all have a beer. Maria is a really smart and clever girl in real life which surprised me at first, but she keeps making witty comments about all the other wrestlers who are not there, and we keep laughing out loud until we are all a bit drunk and stumble to our rooms.

'You know I have a boyfriend, but since you're a single girl, which guy do you like best around here?' Maria asks me while we're both laying beside each other on the bed in the room we share. I smile and try to avoid an answer:

'They all have great bodies and cute faces, I couldn't choose!' I say. She turns on her stomach and looks me in the eyes.

'You must have your favourite, I know I had when I just came here. I had a bit of a crush on Cena just like in the storylines. Come on, it's not like I'm going to telln him, don't worry!' she says. I hesitate, I do have a favourite and I am sure I can trust her.

'I think Adam is the best looking I guess and we get along quite well. But he is married so…' I say. Immediately I regret telling her, saying this out loud makes me realize I think about him from time to time when I'm alone.

'He got divorced a few months ago, didn't he ever tell you? He isn't married anymore girl. Take your chances!' Maria cries with her drunken voice.

'Well, I don't like him in that particular way, we're just friends, you just asked who I liked best. Now I'm going to sleep because I'm dead-tired.' I say trying to hide my thoughts to her.

The next monday we come together at the arena before the show. This Raw-show will feature a small segment of me leaving the locker-room before my tag match with Trish against Mickie and Victoria finding a small vase with one rose in it with a card attached that says: 'To Kathy, xxx me'. I find it and get a puzzled look on my face and go on to the match. We win after I pin Victoria. Edge is fighting for his Royal Rumble spot against Val Venis and he wins.

The week after the rose Maria finds a love-poem which has the same note and brings it to me and the week after that I will find a bottle of champagne, also with that note. At the Royal Rumble after I have lost my match because Mickie used the ropes when she pinned me, I find big bouquet of flowers with a card 'Kathy, you are the true women's champ, xxx me'. I quickly go to Rob who is preparing for the Rumble and I show it to him. He smiles and says he has no idea who it is from. Then I go to Trish and we make a list of all the guys who could have sent me this. We remove Edge from the list immediately because he would be too mean for this sweet stuff. In the end we can't figure out who it was.

My first PPV-appearance is a huge success because I got cheered all the way through the match and even when the backstage parts were shown. The following night on Raw, I decide to find out who my admirer is and come up with a plan together with Trish. I sit in the locker-room with the door cracked open just a little bit so I can watch who is coming, the lights turned out inside but on on the outside. Suddenly I see this tall guy coming up wearing a black hat and covering his mouth with a shawl so he won't be recognized, but everyone can easily see it is Edge because his hair is showing underneath the hat and he is wearing his Rated-R-superstar pants. He puts a heart shaped box of chocolates in front of the door. I act as if I'm shocked to see who it is. After his match I go into the men's locker-room confronting him with what I saw him doing. At first he denies it and says I am imagining it, but when I walk away he says to himself 'If I could only tell her…'

When I get home a few days later I start surfing to the websites I used to come when I was just a wrestling fan to see what the fans think of this angle. They all give great comments about not seeing it was Edge and loving the idea of a heel-turn for me or a face-turn for him. They are also very pleased about my wrestling abilities. I am so excited I decide to immediately call Adam to tell him the storyline is a success with the internet-community. When the phone is ringing I am kind off shaky about calling him, I have never called him in our time off, I only called to tell him when the plane was late and things like that.

'Hello?' Adam says on the other line.

'Hey Adam, it's Kathy, I've been surfing on the wrestling forums and they really like our angle! I just wanted to let you know, I hope I don't disturb you by calling' I quickly add to it. I hear him laugh and say:

'No not at all, I'm home alone right now anyway, I wasn't doing anything. I'm really pleased how things are working out, glad to know people like it, you can call anytime if you bring me such great news.'

We chat a little about other things and hang up after a while. I have two more days before the next show and I want to do some catching up with friends and family. I look around my little apartment, I rented it right after leaving college, it was just what I could afford. With my current pay check I could easily get something bigger, but I don't have the time to do move. I grab my coat and decide to pay my parents a visit.


	7. Chapter 7

7.

When I arrive at the arena together with Mickie and Maria the following Monday afternoon I receive today's script. Today is Edge going to come up to me and confess his love for me. I am going to deny having feelings for him then. I chat with the girls and talk about today's matches. I don't have to wrestle today, just accompany Rob to the ring for another match. I have a great outfit for today, sky blue hotpants with a lime green tubetop and a sky blue bolero-cardigan. I love buying clothes to fit my character, the style I wear on TV is a lot more daring than my own. I still don't wear short skirts and tops that reveal my stomach because sometimes I still feel like the fat girl I once was. When I'm wrestling or making appearances as a wrestler I don't mind, I become another person, more confident about my looks. I know in my head I have a great body, but it still isn't entirely mine. Getting ready became a well-oiled routine now and first I talk with the girls. They all talk about my angle and how things are going the right way with it and I am quite proud of myself. It is the first angle I am a big part of and I really like it. After Rob's match I will bump into Edge backstage and there he will tell me he loves me. From being the bad guy his character has gone to this guy who is desperately in love and trying to impress the girl he loves.

'Kathy, can I talk to you right now?' Edge says backstage after Rob's match.

'I wanted to talk to you about what happened last week.' He says. I have a bored look on my face and inspect my nails while I let him speak.

'Kathy, I want to let you know I really care about you. I even think I love you. You can't break my heart right now.' Edge says with a trembling voice. I look around and roll my eyes:

'Do you think I buy that? I know what you've done, you've hurt Lita, you don't respect the fans, you cheat to win, I don't want a guy like that. You have a problem with your temper, fix that first before you come to me.' and I walk away. After this segment Edge has a match against John Cena and when the referee is out because John accidentally knocked him out Edge grabs a chair from the outside to hit his opponent. Just before he does that, he throws the chair out and decides to just use his hands. He just spears Cena again and pins him after that. It is the first sign Edge is going to have a face-turn and all the fans pop for it.

I am waiting backstage for Adam after the match. He is still panting because of the match.

'They really bought it don't you think? We're really going the right way!' I immediately tell him with a big smile on my face. Adam agrees with me and we both feel really good about it. The next few days consist of a heavy schedule. We have to fly to Australia to do some house-shows there. In the plane I sit next to Maria and we talk about everything. We are doing a tag-match together the coming shows and we look forward to it. She is a better wrestler than she can show on TV because of her character, but they do let her wrestle sometimes on house shows. It is a really heavy schedule because off all the flying and travelling trough a big time difference. At night we immediately go to bed and I don't talk much to my colleagues except the women in the locker-room, because all we can think about is sleep.

The following week on Raw I have to kiss Adam. I did the best I could to put my mind of it when we were in Australia, but the last few days I've been thinking about it. I am nervous about it, it will be my first tv-kiss. I look for him before the show to talk it through and find him in the bar of this arena. I give him an awkward smile.

'I know we have to kiss in a few hours, but don't feel weird about it, just act as if you really like me and make it look real, we will know it isn't. And we both don't have to worry about girlfriends or boyfriends, right? I know it will be hard to act as if you like me but I know you can do that!' he tells me tongue in cheek. I smile back, glad he sensed my nerves and say:

'I will try my best, and I'm glad it is with you because we connect great so it won't be as weird.' I am still nervous but I know he'll help me through and we give each other a hug after that and go back to the dressing room.


	8. Chapter 8

8.

When it is time for the segment we meet in the locker-room where they will tape the scene. The camera men and sound are ready. I will be busy tying my wrestling boots when Edge walks in. He will take the seat next to me and explain his love to me again. When I try to tell him I don't believe him, he interrupts me by kissing me. When our mouths connect and open up I feel he slides his tongue in. I kiss him back for a few seconds and then the shot is over.

'That wasn't that bad right?' he says to me once the camera-men left. I turn red. That wasn't bad at all, I actually liked it.

'I didn't know you were going to put some tongue-action in too' I say.

'Ow, I'm sorry about that, I always did that with Amy because we wanted to make it look real. I'm sorry; I didn't know you wouldn't want to. I should have figured that would go too far, I am so sorry.' He says with a guilty tone in his voice. I smile and say:

'I don't mind, I just wanted to be prepared you know. It was fine now but you could have told me earlier. I just hope it looks good on screen. We must check it out later, I have a match now.' I tell him and walk away.

It was weird kissing him but it felt so good at the same time so I try not to think about it. The kiss may have awoken feelings I had for him I tried to hide, so I try to focus on my match with Victoria right now. I also read on the internet that people like my skills, so I'm also looking forward meeting my fans at my first signing session, I am going to a toy store to sign pictures together with Rob in a few weeks. But now, I am going to kick Victoria's butt! I practiced my hurricanrana this week and now it will be the first time I use it in a TV-match.

After the show I meet with Rob, Adam and Chris at catering. I ask them if it is possible to watch back the show right now because we were live and I really want to see how my match went. Off course I secretly want to look at the kiss with Adam, but I don't want them to know, but Adam smiles at me secretive.

'My parents tape all shows but I really want to see it now!' I say. Adam smiles and says:

'We could go to the director's room, they usually have tapes, I'll show you there, come with me!'

Together we walk to the director's room and Adam says:

'You want to watch the tape of our kiss right? I know I want to!' and smiles at me with an evil grin. I laugh and try to talk out of it:

'I want to see that but I also want to see my match with Victoria, I really enjoyed working with her one on one and I guess it was a great match! But that can wait, you're right, I want to see our kiss.' Adam assures me the match looked great and tells me I'm getting better each week, so when we're at the director's room I am glowing all over from pride. Adam knocks on the door.

'Hey David, can you show us the scene where we kissed this evening?' he

asks immediately. I feel my cheeks getting red but the man presses on some buttons and starts a tape. We both look at the screen and look closely. When he kisses me I really have a surprised look on my face which fits the storyline great. It looks very hot and real so I guess we did good. I smile at Adam and thank the director. I'm satisfied about how it all worked out.

Over the next few weeks the angle unfolds. Edge and I have some serious encounters where we speak and he tries to convince me of that he is genuine about his feelings. I tell him he caught me off-guard and I didn't want to kiss him. I compete in a diva battle royal to determine the number one contender for the title. It's a match between me, Trish, Victoria, Maria, Lita, Candice Michelle, Torrie and Ashley. I throw Ashley out first, while Candice Michelle eliminates Maria. Lita throws out Torrie with Victoria. Then together with Trish I eliminate Candice. Victoria starts beating me up, but when Trish interferes and tries to hit her with the Stratusfaction, but Victoria counters and pushes her out of the ring. I kick Lita over the ring as she giving Victoria a high-five. This leaves me and Victoria for the titleshot, with Mickie on ringside with the belt cheering for Victoria, wanting her friend to win because she has more influence on her. I superplex Victoria of the top turnbuckle and we are both lying in the ring trying to catch our breath. As the ref is checking on Victoria Mickie hits me in the face with the title belt. Victoria tries to toll me out of the ring but I hang on to the ropes. I try to get up, hit her a few times and get her in a spinning headscissor and spin her around out of the ring.

After the match I am attacked backstage by Mickie and Victoria because they don't want me as an opponent and Edge comes up to me and saves me. I politely thank him and walk away, but next week I will help him in his match against Kane. I stand behind the ramp in wearing a pink skirt and a golden sequined top as I hear the first tones of my music hit. I love the song as it is full of energy. I walk in and point to Kane, who looks my way in confusion, not knowing why I'm there. Edge is behind him and can spear him easily because of the distraction now and pins him. I get in the ring to celebrate with him, raise his hand and kiss him again. After this week we are an on-screen couple. I really like this and I get to spend lots of time with him on and off-screen as I have to help him when he plans his matches.


	9. Chapter 9

9.

A few weeks later we have a Raw-taping in my hometown and because we are friends now I decide to invite Adam to come to my house a few hours before the show to spend some time together. I spend most of yesterday cleaning, since I'm on the road I've been slacking things around my house, I just get home, throw the dirty clothes in the washing machine and do nice things. I had an enormous stack of both fresh and dirty clothes lying around my bedroom and loads of paper-work, magazines, books and empty bottles in my living room. I stand before my closet and try to figure out an outfit that will make me look great. The weather is finally good enough to wear my summerclothes. I think it is great that Adam and I are friends, but all the onscreen kissing has definitely awoken the feelings I have for him deep inside me. I like being around him and he makes me laugh all the time and when he puts his arm around me or touches me in a friendly manner I get that tingly feeling in my stomach. I've always been really busy combining school with my training so I never had the time for a real boyfriend, I dated but it never got to something serious. I know Adam is 10 years older, he has been married two times, and I know about the Lita-affair so I don't know what to think of him. We've never really discussed our love-lives, I know he is single right now and he knows I am as well, but that's all we ever said about it.

I search through my clothes. On the inside of my closet I hung my old size 14 pants to look at every time I get dressed so I can be proud of myself. I put on a petrol blue knee-length skirt and a tight white top with black lace trim around the armholes. I put my black maryjanes on my feet as they reveal my tattoo. It is a pink ribbon bow. I got it together with my best friend Monica, it stands for the strong connection we have together.

Then the bell rings, I get out my bedroom and open the door. My apartment is really very small; I have a small living-room with an open kitchen and an even smaller bedroom where I keep my bed and 2 big closets stacked with clothes. The bathroom has a shower, a toilet and a sink and I have a really small hall with a coat-rack and a small table I keep my scarves and gloves on. I like my house though, I bought a very pretty couch with a French lily-print with a matching footstool from my first pay check and there is a wall totally covered in framed pictures of my friends and family. I used to keep a few posters of my favourite wrestlers like Trish, Shawn Michaels and Adam in my bedroom but I removed them after I signed my contract, it made me feel weird. I do have a shelf on the wall with many action figures of my favourite wrestlers. Adam enters the room and I offer him some coffee. While I'm making coffee he walks to this shelf and grabs his own action figure.

'I see I'm always here with you already! I love how you stalled all these out right here!' he says. I smile and explain I had those there that way before I became a diva myself. I hand him his coffee and we sit down on the couch.

'I like your apartment, but I expected something bigger. I know how much starting Divas make; I guess you can afford a bigger place.' He says after we've talked for a while. I reply:

'Yeah, I can easily afford a bigger apartment now, or even a small house, but I don't have the time to move. And I became quite attached to this house now so I don't know. I guess I just save the money for when I do have the time to move.'

He smiles at me; he knows how little time you have when you're on the road. We can take a week or two off but because I just work there it may take a while before it is time for my weeks off.

As we're talking the doorbell rings again and I walk to the door. I am not expecting anyone. Through the glass I can see my little brother. He is 16 and is carrying a book.

'Is he here yet?' he whispers to me and then adding louder 'Mom asked me to bring this book; she said you asked her to borrow it.' And he hands me the book, I see it is some uninteresting book about gardens, I don't even HAVE a garden, so I put it on the little table in the hall. I invite him in for some coffee, I know he wanted to meet Adam and he just made this excuse up to pay me a visit. I enter the room again and introduce them to each other:

'Adam, this is my little brother Philip, Philip, this is Adam, but I think you recognize him already.' Philip and my parents weren't able to see me live in action with the WWE yet because my shows were all over the country, but they have ringside seats for the show tonight. I wanted to surprise them and take them backstage before the show, but I guess Philip wanted to make sure he would meet one of his favourite wrestler tonight so came to me now. Philip is a bit jealous of my career in the WWE and just started working out last year to become more fit so he could follow my steps. He is already becoming more muscular. He makes some small talk with Adam as I make him a cup of coffee. I take a seat on the chair in front of the two men and smile at them.

'I was going to take you backstage tonight, so you didn't have to come now!' I say to him to make him feel just a bit guilty about coming in with such a lame excuse. He spoiled my afternoon; I decided to tell Adam how I feel about him this afternoon because I don't want to lie to him. I know I am probably not going to get Philip out of here before we leave for the show so I can't talk to him now. We talk about wrestling and Philip asks Adam to spear him but he keeps refusing. He is sad that the two-time-champion won't do it but I am glad, Philip isn't near being ready to take something like that, I know they hurt, I tried to convince Adam on spearing me one time and I had a sore back after that. I try to look at Philip and tell him with my eyes I want him out of here. He doesn't see it, or doesn't care about it, he stays where he is. When Adam goes to the bathroom I tell Philip I want him to leave or he will spoil his chance to go backstage tonight. He looks at me with a sad face and says:

'You want to be alone with Adam, right? I know you like him, even a blind man could see that.' I get a very angry look on my face threaten again to not take him backstage so when Adam comes back Philip tells him he is going to take a shower at home before the show. I tell him we will meet them in an hour at my parents' house and walk him to the door.

After Philip has left I sit next to Adam on the couch. I kick my shoes off and pull my legs upon the couch so I am facing him. His arm is resting on the backside of the couch and he is looking my way. He looks really good when he sits like this wearing a nice shirt and knee length army shorts. He smiles at me and I don't know whether the silence between us is the uncomfortable one or the one you have when you just enjoy each other's company, when he starts to talk:

'I like your brother! If he is just as talented as you he could go far.' I smile at him, not knowing what to say, it is the right time to tell him I like him, but I don't know how. Then he talks again:

'I didn't know you had a tattoo. I love it. Does it have some sort of special meaning?'

'It's a friendship tattoo I got together with my best friend, she has the same but on the other foot. It stands for our bond together. We got the idea from a song, without each other we would mess things up, without the pretty pink ribbon, we would totally screw things up.'

'What a great idea. I really like it. But I was wondering something else, can I stay at your place tonight? I didn't book a hotel room because I thought you meant for me to stay overnight, but now I see you don't have a guestroom. I can still book a room for the night if you want me to?'

_Comment from author: first one to guess from what song the tattoo came is a hero!_


	10. Chapter 10

10.

I'm shocked. He's asking me to stay overnight.

'Off course you can stay here tonight, but you have to share the bed with me or stay on the couch.' I say. I immediately regret what I said, I should have offered him my bed and sleep on the couch myself so I add:

'Or I can sleep on the couch off course so you can sleep in my bed by yourself.'

'I think we fit in your bed together, so if you don't mind we could just share it. I know we both have a tough match tonight and sleeping on a couch wouldn't help for our backs.' he tells me with a smile. Now that I know we're sleeping in the same bed I can't possibly tell him how I feel, what if he doesn't feel the same way, it would be to awkward.

'I'm going to get my stuff out of the car now then!' he tells me and leaves the room. When he is gone I run to my bedroom and check my bed. I put my nose against the comforter and smell. I'm glad I changed it 3 days ago so it still smells fresh. I check under the comforter and grab a pair of dirty socks I wore to bed and put them in the hamper together with the big old t-shirt I use to sleep in. Tonight I will get one of those cute sleeping dresses I own out of my closet before we go to bed. They're not comfortable at all to sleep in but I will survive. I shake the pillows a bit and walk to the bathroom. I clean up all the dirty tissues I used to take off my makeup and hide the tampons in a small drawer. He has been here already but I want to make it look neat now. I walk to the living room again and put the dirty mugs we used to drink coffee in the dishwasher. Then Adam enters the room again and I ask him to put his bags in the bedroom.

I offer him another drink and we sit on the couch again but the conversation isn't going very well. I think he senses there is something on my mind. Eventually it is time to go to the show, so we get into his car and drive to my parent's house. My brother steps into our car and my parents take their own. Philip changed and is wearing his King of Kings shirt now and I smile. He is fidgeting with his hands, I sense his nerves. We park our cars and walk inside. I explain to the security I brought my family and we go on. We walk to the cafeteria and I get them all some coffee. After a while Rob walks in and I signal him to come to us and introduce him to my parents. We make some jokes about their long lost son and he talks to my brother.

I leave them to put my bag into the locker-room. Maria and Mickie walk towards me to greet me and I ask them to come meet my parents. They are very nice and friendly and try their best to make them feel at home. Adam left together with my brother. They went to the men's-locker-room so Philip could meet more of his idols. I sit with my parents again after the girls have left and ask them what they think of this. They were not too happy with the fact that after graduating from college I decided to pursue a wrestling career instead a journalism job. I have my Masters and they have always found it a waste of time and money that I didn't do anything with it. Now they are both looking very proud and say they are as well. I am really happy about this, I always wanted to make my parents proud.

Eventually Philip and Adam return. Philip's face is all red and he looks really happy when he shows me Triple H autographed his t-shirt. I tell my parents and brother it is time to prepare for the show and I bring them to the entrance for audience. They have ringside tickets on the TV-side and they have brought a big red heart-shaped sign that says Kathy. Tonight I will have a tag-match with Edge against Chris Masters and Lita. After his face-turn Edge has to fight with his old friends. It is still unclear who will be main-contender for the WWE-title at Wrestlemania since a Smackdown guy won the rumble so Edge will have to show his best. If he wins at Wrestlemania it will probably be a long run as champion. Together we win the match as I pin Lita after giving her a hurricanrana. As we celebrate our victory in the ring I smile at my parents who give me a big thumbs-up.


	11. Chapter 11

11.

After the show we immediately go to my house because we're both tired of our match. I throw my bag in the bathroom where my washing machine is. It feels great to go to your own home after a tiring match, I realize now. I offer a glass of wine to Adam and open a bottle and put two glasses in front of us before I fall into the couch. Adam already sits there and turns on the TV. I feel some sort of tension between us, but I don't know what to do with it, so I decide to change into something more comfortable than this skirt. When I'm in my room I look for something sexy that doesn't look like I put a lot of thought into it and put on a pair of really short loose white shorts and a pink tank top which looks very revealing but very simple. I walk back into the room and see him checking my body out. I know he has seen me in more revealing outfits than this because I've been in the lingerie-diva special and competed in bras and panties-matches before but I still like it. He has put on the news on the TV and we watch it together. I lean onto his shoulder with my head as if I'm really tired and put my bare feet on the coffee table. I feel really comfortable now and stay quiet because it feels good. After the news he changes to a rerun of an old sitcom and we watch it together. When he puts his arm around my shoulder I look up to him and he is watching me too with a grin on his face.

Our mouths slowly come closer and I feel our lips connecting and opening. I think about the fact this is our first real kiss after we kissed many times before and smile about that thought. I turn my body so we can kiss better and he puts his hands on my hips and caresses the sides of my body. I feel tingles all over and honestly I can't wait to take him to bed, but at the same time I want this moment to last forever. Still kissing me he brings his hand to my breast and squeezes it lightly. His other hand goes to my butt. I run my hands through his hair and get out the hair band that ties it together so the blonde hairs fall onto his shoulders. Then I pull at his shirt and manage to get it over his head. With my fingers I trace his strong muscles until I pull my mouth off of his and whisper to him:

'Let's go to my bedroom.' He looks at me with his naughty smile, turns off the TV and takes my hand and follows me to my bedroom.


	12. Chapter 12

12.

The next morning around 9 my alarm clock wakes me. Quickly I turn it off. Adam has turned around again and is in a deep sleep. He is lying on his stomach and he is snoring a bit. I look at him for a bit, at his naked tanned back and his arms with the pretty tattoo. I yawn and decide to take a shower. When I step out of bed I become aware of my nudity and think about yesterday. It was so great to finally be with him. I walk to the bathroom and step under the shower. I had planned to go to the gym and go to the sauna after. I'm hoping Adam can stay for a few days until the next show, but I don't know how he feels about last night.

I walk to my room and look through my closet and put on some underwear. Then I hear a sound behind me and I see Adam is waking up

'Good morning gorgeous' I hear him say and a wide grin appears on my face. I walk towards him and sit on the bed.

'Good morning Adam. I was planning on going to the gym today, would you like to come along?' I tell him. He smiles at me and asks me if I mind if he stays a couple more nights. I nod and he grabs his phone to reschedule his flight. When he is done he kisses me and after a few small protests from my side we decide to warm up for the gym here in bed.

The gym I always go to is just around the corner of my house, another reason I don't want to move. I walk in, show my membership card and tell them I have a guest. Adam is looking at some flyers for different courses in the back and when he comes to me the boys behind the counter smile. They know I'm wrestling at the WWE, but I come here for a long time now so they never think of me as such, so they are surprised I brought him with me. He quickly greats them, hands them an autograph. I am still not used to being recognized on the street, every time it happens I am happy as a kid and always willing to give an autograph or make a nice talk. The first time it happened I called my friends to let them know, because I was so thrilled about it. Adam has lived with this for a much longer time now, so he doesn't seem to be moved by this happening.

The biggest pro about having your gym around the corner is the fact you can change at home, so we walk in in our workout clothes. I put my bag in a corner and jump on the stepping machine. Adam takes the one beside me and smile to each other. He is wearing loose Adidas pants and a white singlet. I was secretly hoping he would have to workout in his wrestling tights but he brought this pair to sleep in. The other people that are working out here look at us with a curious face. We continue our workouts on separate machines after we're all warmed up and do a short match in sit-ups. Adam easily beats me, but I love looking at him working his muscles so I don't mind.

After the training I go into the tanningbeds and Adam is already heading for the sauna. After 20 minutes I join him. I can't keep my eyes of his body covered in only a white towel, shining with sweat. I bite my lip trying to hold myself down not to kiss him, because I know there are people watching, people who know who we are and would be really happy to see us together and spread the word around the internet. We don't want to spread rumours in this stage of our 'relationship'.


	13. Chapter 13

13.

When we're home we take a hot shower together and get dressed. We decide to have a lunch at the restaurant where my best friend Monica is working. We can sit in the sun outside there so it will be great. I know I want to see her and tell her about my night with Adam! We take a seat in the shadow and look at the menus. When Monica is coming I introduce her to Adam and order a turkey-sandwich. She also went to see my show yesterday but I wasn't able to bring her backstage, but she didn't mind because she wasn't much of a wrestling-fan before my debut. She is giving me questioning face when Adam is looking in his menu and I smile to her. I will meet her later and tell her everything.

After we finished our meal we order two cappuccinos and I go to the bathroom. Monica follows me and inside the building she stops me and says:

'And?' My face starts glowing when I look at her and I tell her about the night we spend together. She smiles at me but then asks me the question that I've been afraid to ask:

'Kath, are you sure you want to go through with this. You know he's been married two times and there is the whole Lita thing to worry about. Can you trust him?' I've been asking myself this a million times, but I was never able to answer it. He seems so sincere; I just think he wouldn't hurt a friend like that. He and Amy are quite normal together, they are no friends but they talk with each other in a friendly way. I quickly walk to the bathroom and do my thing before I return.

'Monica brought these and said they were on the house. You have a nice friend girl!' he says when I return. I smile and think of a way to talk to him about this.

'Adam, what do you think of our night together? If it was just a one-shot-thing you have to be honest because I just want to know.' I tell him with hesitation in my voice. He swallows his coffee and looks at me:

'I don't know really. I think I like being with you to much to consider this a one time thing, but let's just see how it works out right? If it was just for one night, I wouldn't have changed my flight.' I think about what he answered and I decide it is too early to start about Amy. It's not time to open the ex-files just jet, to quote Sex and the City. I know I have to ask him one time, I don't want to be with a cheater.

After the days we spend together have gone away too quickly we fly to the next show. We arrive at the arena together and divide our paths immediately. We have talked about being together and decided not to tell anyone unless they ask us, then we don't have to lie. I still haven't asked him about Amy, but I've been thinking about it a lot. When I enter the girls-locker-room I pick a place next to Maria.

'Did you walk in with Adam together again? You also were with him last week. Is there something growing between the two of you?' she says with a big smirk on her face. I feel my face blushing and look around to check if there a people eaves dropping.

'Shhtt, don't tell anyone, because it is still a secret. There are things happening, we just spend the week together but it's still very premature. But what I have been wondering, and afraid to ask him, can I trust him? You've been here when the Amy-Matt thing happened and I don't want to date a cheater.' I whisper to her.

Maria starts to laugh loudly and looks at me smiling:

'Don't you know the whole thing was a storyline? As far as I know there was never something between Amy and Adam. When Amy broke up with met it was because she wasn't in love with him anymore. He took it very hard and Vince decided he needed some time of, so Vince decided to fire him to explain his leave, and started the on-screen relationship between Amy and Adam to bring him back with a big push and to get Adam over as a really good heel. It worked quite well I must say. I don't know why Adam left his wife around the same period, but I'm quite sure it has nothing to do with Amy, but that is his own business.' I am shocked after this story. How could no-one have told me? I totally bought that storyline and I know everyone else who was watching did. I thank Maria and quickly leave for the men's locker-room. I have to speak to Adam now. I knock on the door and John Cena opens it. I ask him to bring Adam to me, I don't want to walk in all my naked co-workers and he gets Adam for me.

'Adam, come and have a seat. I've been putting this off all week, but I want to ask you about what happened with Amy and your ex-wife. I need to know to completely trust you.' I say to him.

'I thought you knew that was all storyline business worked out between Vince, Matt and me! After Amy and Matt broke up he needed some time off and I needed something to get me over as a heel so this storyline was created. It had nothing to do with my divorce. I left her because it didn't work out, we got married to fast and she couldn't handle me being away most of the week. I really thought you knew all this!' he tells me. I feel a big relieve and put my arms around his waist and pull him in a tight hug. It was exactly the same story Maria told me, so I know he is telling the truth.

'I am so glad I know now!' I tell him.


	14. Chapter 14

5.

That night Maria, Mickie and I sit in the hotelroom Maria and I share. We got the bottles of vodka out of our minibar and mixed them with Coca Cola.

'Tell us all about your night with Adam? How was he in bed?' Mickie asks with a double tongue. I told her too because I didn't want to keep it a secret to the two girls I'm closest to in the WWE. I smile my most mysterious smile and keep my mouth shut.

'Come on, tell me! You're already gonna take my title at Wrestlemania, this is the least you can do to make that up too me.' She says again in a fake whining voice. It reminds me of the fact I am going to be women's champion in two weeks and I smile to her.

'Okay, okay. It was great, he is very sweet and a great lover. You should've gotten your hands on him while he was still available, girls, but I'm sorry, he's mine now.' I say.

'May I remind you that I am engaged to be married to Kenny and very satisfied with his skills? Give us more details.' she says to me. I smile, remembering the odd couple the two make. I add

'Sorry, I can't do that, it would be weird for the two of you seeing Adam knowing all about his in-bed-skills. You two just have to guess.' Now Maria starts to whine also:

'Atleast tell me some details about his equipment. Is it big?' she says, obviously more outspoken because of the liquor. I smile, putting my hands in the air with a certain distance between them before we all start laughing out loud.

The next morning I wake up to my wakeup call at 9 PM. My head hurts and Maria has gone back to sleep I see when I look beside me in the big kingsize bed. Mickie is sleeping on the end of the bed, she is also waking up. She's fallen asleep yesterday here. When she sees where she is she says goodbye to me and goes to her own room. I am still wearing my clothes from yesterday, luckily I already put on some sweatshorts. I walk out of the bed to the bathroom and take of my makeup while I swallow a painkiller for the headache. I take a quick shower and get dressed before I wake Maria. She growls a bit but then gets out. I leave our room and head down to get breakfast. I look around and see Adam and Rob sitting on a table together.

'Girl, you look like crap.' Rob tells me when I sit with them. I smile and politely thank him for reminding me. The waitress comes and I order some eggs and lots of coffee before I tell them about last night and how drunk we got. They laugh when they hear we all fell asleep at one point still dressed. When I'm finishing my eggs Rob excuses himself and tells us he has to make some phonecalls, so I'm finally together with Adam.

'I have an idea, why don't you come with me to my place after tonight's houseshow? I'd like you to see my house.' He says and I smile at him and agree to do so before I put my head on the table.

'Man, I feel like crap, I wonder how I'm gonna be able to wrestle tonight.' I cry.

An hour later I'm sitting in the back of the Adam's rental. Rob is sitting next to Adam and Trish is sitting next to me. I quickly fall asleep when we drive, even though Adam has put a loud Foo Fighters cd on, one of my favourite bands.

'Wake up Kath, we're here.' I hear a voice telling me after I've been woken up. I open my eyes, look around and see Trish is leaning over me.

'You were sleeping like a rock.' She says. I put my hand to my head, push my hair out of my eyes and try to get used to the light. My head feels a lot better. We had to drive a long time, about six hours, so I must've slept the entire way.

'Man, I'm hungry.' I tell Trish. She smiles and says:

'That's no surprise, we went to McDonalds on our way but you were sleeping so peacefully we decided to leave you in the car. But come on, get out of your seat, we have to prepare for tonight.'

I get out of the car and stretch my legs which are stiff from all the sitting. Together we walk to the catering area while I grab a few sandwiches from a big plate. She sits with me while I eat them and we talk about the match tonight. We're going to take on Lita, Victoria and Mickie together with Maria. I get dressed after the meal and put on my outfit, a purple shining corset top with flower embroidery and a matching purple skirt. I tie my hair in two ponytails high on my head, we don't have people for our hair and makeup at house shows and apply some makeup, purple eyeshadow and black eyeliner. The three of us walk on the ramp with my music playing and get a huge cheer. We immediately control the match and it ends with the three of us stripping off the clothes of the three other girls. The crowd goes wild as I spin Mickie's top above my head. The show ends with a match between Triple H and Edge which ends in disqualification because Triple H hits him with his sledgehammer "the great equalizer". In two weeks at Wrestlemania the two will meet and Edge will win his third WWE Championship. I'm looking forward to that, we'll become champs together that day.


	15. Chapter 15

15.

That night in the hotel Adam knocks on the door of the room Maria and I share. We were just chilling on the bed and I was letting her listen to my new cd on my ipod. Adam walks in and sits next on the bed with me. We don't share a room yet because we don't want the word to come out already about us. He kisses me until I hear Maria scraping her voice.

'I'm also here. If I have to leave you two alone you have to tell me! I can go to the bar or something?' she says. She is always really understanding.

'No you shouldn't I'm sorry about that. I came here to tell Kath I have booked her a seat to come with me to Canada tomorrow morning, but I couldn't resist kissing her pretty face when I saw it.' Adam says.

'That's nice of you Adam, but for now we could play a game or something maybe?' I say. I don't want to have sex on the bed Maria has to sleep in tonight, that's not what she deserves. Adam says he saw a bunch of games downstairs in the lobby, since we're in a familyhotel and walks down.

He returns with a bunch of fun games I haven't played in years, monopoly, scrabble and pictionary. Maria and me immediately pick pictionary and decide Adam has to get Rob so we can play a girls against boys-game. Rob is immediately in for it and comes to our room. After a while we are laughing so hard that at one point Chris Masters is walking in, asking us to be more quiet because he is trying to sleep. He sees what we are doing and immediately forgets his sleep and joins us. Even with his help the boys can't beat Maria and me and when we're finished jump up and celebrate our win with a big high five. We mock the guys about losing to girls and kick them out of our room because we want to sleep.

The next morning I drive to the airport with Adam together with Rob and Maria. Their flights are leaving earlier than ours so Adam and I bring the car back to rent-a-car. We walk hand in hand back to the airport, glad we can finally act out our feelings now everyone else is gone. We get into the waiting seats in front of the gate and sit down. I am wearing a cap and big sunglasses while I lean against him while he has his hand on my shoulder. He is playing a stupid game on his phone and I'm texting Monica to tell her I won't be home this week. When I'm done I try to distract him by kissing his neck. Suddenly we hear a voice:

'I didn't know… You bitches didn't tell me!' In front of us stands Trish with an enormous smile on her face. We quickly sit right in our chairs, trying to look as if nothing happened.

'You didn't expect to see me here huh. Well, I'm also going to Toronto you know! You should've told me you two were getting all kissy kissy. Adam, we know each other forever!' she says while she shakes her pointed finger as a teacher and takes the seat next to us.

'Well, we didn't want everyone to know yet, it's all very new and all. But now I'm taking Kathy to Toronto to show her my home.' Adam says while he takes my hand. I'm glad Trish found out, I really like her and respect her and if she approves about it I'm sure everyone else will too.

I open the door to Adams house. It is a big suburban house. It has a big front porch and is full of light.

'It isn't fully decorated, I bought it when I got divorced and I'm not the best guy to decorate a place you know, so it is kind off boring inside.' He says before walking through the door. He is right, his furniture is all nice and tasteful, but the place looks a bit empty, like no one lives here. I sit down on the couch while Adam gets us both a drink.

'I just have Coke, I don't have much in the fridge normally, I usually order food when I'm home or just eat at my mom, she lives a few blocks away so. I'm sorry I have to confront you with my bad lifestyle.' He says with a big smile. I laugh, it's just as I expected him to live, he does look a bit lost.

'We could go grocery shopping, so I can cook you a nice homemade meal. I don't mind, I love to cook!' I tell him.

That evening we sit at the diner table and eat the lasagne I cooked for the both of us. I made Adam help me by cutting some things but he really can't cook. We did a lot of shopping so if we want to we can stay in the house the next three days until we leave again. I know a few fun things to do inside the house, I think to myself with a grin.

The next morning I wake up in an empty bed. He is already up and awake. When he sees I've woken up, he comes to me.

'Kath, I'm going to my mom this afternoon. I don't want you to come with me just yet. She still isn't over the fact I got divorced and she'll be confused to see me with another woman. You can definitely meet her soon but first I have to prepare her a bit there is someone else in my life. I am so sorry.' He says to me. I nod understanding, I don't mind that.

'I think I'm calling Trish to see if she would want to come over this afternoon, I don't have anything else to do otherwise and maybe we could shop a bit.' I say, smiling my widest smile.

A few hours later Trish picks me up in front of Adam's house. He waves me goodbye and gets in his own car. Trish drives us both to a big mall.

'I love to shop here, I bought most of my ring-wear here. We should do some mayor shopping.' She says and I immediately agree, I haven't shopped in ages.

We walk with many bags towards the foodcourt. I want to inspect everything I bought again, but first we get a slice of pizza and a milkshake. I look in the bags, I bought a nice pair of flip-flops, a really short swirly skirt with coloured dots, two plain haltertops, darkblue lowrider jeans, a nice white blouse, the cutest pink cardigan and some accesoires. Trish also has many things. We sit down and enjoy our pizza until Trish asks:

'How did it all start out between the two of you? You make a very cute but weird couple. I didn't think Adam would find someone so soon.' She says. I wonder how long it has actually been since he gotten divorced, but don't ask her.

'We started working together because of our storyline and deepened our friendship a bit. I invited him to my house and we kissed for the first time and that's where it started. We're starting to get to know each other from now on. There isn't much to tell I guess.' I quickly change the subject, I don't want to hear more about the 'odd couple' Trish thinks me and Adam make.

When Trish drops me off at Adam's house, I see that his car is back on the driveway. I invite Trish in for another drink but she politely denies saying she hardly ever sees her boyfriend and will not for a while since the very heavy-scheduled weeks before Wrestlemania are coming up. I get a tingly feeling in my stomach because it will be the day I get my first title. Trish smiles at me when she sees my smile:

'You're looking forward to Wrestlemania right? I know I felt that way when I got my first title. You're going to be a great champ! But I'll see you next monday on the airport I guess! Goodbye!' she says and I leave the car and wave her goodbye. Adam already stands in the doorway and walks up to me, taking the bags I'm carrying.

'Did you two have fun? The shopping went good I can tell.' He says.

'It was great, Trish is such a great person.'


	16. Chapter 16

The next monday we take off to the airport. It's a bit colder out again so I'm wearing the new jeans, my Nike sneakers and a lilac knitted sweater under my pink coat. I stole one of Adam's caps to wear with it. On the airport we meet up with Trish again. Adam and me had such a great time this week we decided to not hide our feelings for everyone else, as many people already knew it. I called Maria and she said she wouldn't mind if I shared my room with Adam instead of her. We have seats next to each other and Trish on the plane and laugh all the way through the flight. I wonder about the history between Trish and Adam, they've known each other for years now and must have spend lots of time together flying to different places and on the road. When we finally arrive we get a rental car and Adam drives the both of us to the hotel. Luckily it's close to the airport. We quickly drop off our stuff and get to the arena for tonight's show.

Mickie walks up to me as soon as I enter the lockerroom.

'We got a promo tonight instead of a match since I sprained my ankle yesterday. I fell of the stairs. It's nothing serious but the doc told me not to wrestle this week since I want to be the best I can be at Wrestlemania. Can you believe I can do something that stupid?' she says with a smile. I laugh and look at her. You can't tell there's something wrong, but I know she's right to be careful. I unpack my bags and put on my clothes. I brought the new skirt and put it on with pink knee and elbow pads and a white tanktop that has a deep cleavage. My hair is curled around my face. I read today's script and like today's alternative storyline.

I walk to the bar together with the girls and seat myself on the table next to Adam. He smiles at me and compliments me with my outfit. I smile my sweetest smile and listen to the conversation between John Cena and Carlito. They are the comic duo backstage, it's great fun when these two are on a roll. I laugh out loud and they make the time pass a bit faster. Now that I got used to being here the hours before the show are becoming harder to pass. There is nothing to do backstage but listening to your Ipod so we try to make it more fun by joking around a bit. I'm already dressed for the show but Adam isn't so after a while he kisses me on the cheek while adding:

'I got to get ready now. See you soon.' I know this is in our own subtle way a sort of 'coming out' but I keep my head straight and look at Trish. I can see the smile in her eyes, she sees I'm nervous about what everyone will say. Suddenly I feel an elbow poking in de side of my stomach. I look to my right and Rob is standing there.

'So you and Adam are a couple now? I guessed so much, Cena owes me a dollar now. We made a bet when it would happen, that it would happen was inevitable.' I smile my most confused smile at Rob and look at him with a questioning face.

'The tension between you to was so thick everyone saw it. Everyone who knows you two knew a bit knew this was going to happen. But congrats, and I'm glad you timed it that way, beating Cena in any way possible is fun!' I still stay silent and think about what he just said. Was it that obvious we liked each other. I smile when I realize Adam must really like me if everyone noticed it.

When the show starts I come up first, wearing my wrestling gear and entering the ring in my usual routine. I get a big pop and smile to the audience. Mickie's music hits and she walks up to the ring carrying a microphone. When she is in the ring she starts to speak and says:

'I don't plan on wrestling with you now. I don't want to hurt your sorry little body now because I want to destroy you at Wrestlemania, and I'm going to. I won't put my hands on you right now, it's not even worth the trouble. Today's match is off, if I wrestle you today everyone will know how easy it is to beat you and it will not be exciting to watch us at Wrestlemania. I'm not going to make the effort today.' The audience starts to boo her and I grab her microphone.

'Fine by me, I know I can beat you anyway, I don't need today's match with you to prove that. But know what to expect, I beat you before and I know I will beat you again, but this time you're not going to walk out as champ, remember that.' I throw the mic at her feet and walk out of the ring. Mickie picks it up and throws it to my back. I act as if I'm in pain and run back to her and slap her in her face before I walk out again. I think this promo added a lot of excitement to our rivalry so I guess it was a good think Mickie fell down the stairs.


	17. Chapter 17

The next week everything goes at usual. I'm sharing a room with Adam instead of Maria but apart from that nothing else really changes. We have two house shows and a few days off before the next Raw. I go home alone, visiting my parents. I'm having dinner at their house and after my brother challenges me to play with him on his Playstation. We're playing Smackdown vs. Raw '07, but Philip keeps kicking my butt.

'I'm so excited I get to see you at Wrestlemania. It's so much fun to go there. My friends are all so jealous I'm going and they're not. It's so great to have a wrestler as a sister.' He tells me while we're playing. I glow with pride, I love my little brother and I always wanted to make him happy, and I guess I couldn't make him any happier than by working for the WWE.

'Are you going to win the title at Wrestlemania or not is the only thing I'm wondering?' he asks me. I'm smiling and tell him:

'You're going to see that soon, I'm not going to tell you now. All I can say it's going to be a very exciting match but you just have to wait and see.' He puts on his puppyface and I laugh out loud.

'No I'm not going to tell you, how hard you try to persuade me. I know you can't keep it a secret anyway!'

After Philip beat me 5 times in a row I left him alone in his room and walk towards the kitchen. My mom is cleaning up the dishes and I grab a towel and start drying.

'Mom, I need to tell you something. You met Adam a few weeks ago and well, I'm seeing him now.' I tell her. I wanted her to know from the start but I still have a hard time telling my mom things like this. I look her way in anticipation of her reaction.

'I thought it was a very nice guy. I would still like to meet him again in a while, as your boyfriend, I mean. I'm glad you told me.' I turn around and lean against the sink and twirl a curl around my finger.

'That's okay. He's a great guy mom, I know you'll like him.' I say. I don't know whether or not she knows about his past, so I don't want to bring any of that up now. I still try to forget that part myself.

When I looked at my own future before I was with the WWE, I always thought of myself as an openminded person. I try not to make my mind up about someone before meeting them. It helped me get a lot of friends in the past with all different kinds of backgrounds, but when I was thinking about my own future, I always thought I would be with someone about my age, with a college degree, a steady job and well, not divorced two times. I can say I'm openminded, but it does bother me. I wonder about it a lot, is it different this time, can he make it work? Can I make it work? I wish he would open up some more to me, he isn't very open about his feelings towards anyone that I know of, and I'm too shy to ask about it.

The next Monday it is time for the last Raw before Wrestlemania. I have to give an interview to about the upcoming title match before the show. The match tonight will be me against Victoria, Mickie managed to book this match so I would get hurt before the big one, but first I will give an interview. The good thing about the character I play is that it is actually me, with a bit more confidence. I'm not psycho or anything, so this interview can be totally open and honest. I put my stuff away in the lockerroom and go to the catering lounge. I arrived in the arena early to give this interview and wait for the reporter to come by. I get a diet coke from the vending machine and sit down on a chair. I put my bag on the table and get out my phone. I text Adam I already arrived and try to kill the time until the reporter arrives. Then someone walks into the room and I stand up and greet him. I shake his hand and introduce myself before we sit down again.

'So Kathy, we're gonna do an article on you now so the fans get to know you better. You're aware you have to keep up all storylines answering these questions?' he tells me. I smile and nod before he asks me his first question.

'Kathy, are you anxious about your upcoming title match with Mickie James for Wrestlemania 23?' he asks me.

'You know what? Not really. I know I'm the better wrestler of the two of us. I know I can beat her. The only thing I'm a bit worried about is whether or not she will use any dirty tricks. If she plays fair, I can beat her. Still, it's a huge opportunity to wrestle a title match at the biggest event of the year, so that's what I'm anxious about.'

'Do you have any special tactics going into this match? How did you prepare?' he asks his next question.

'I do have some special techniques in mind, but I won't tell you now, just wait and see. Mickie must know she has to be prepared to go all out. That psycho can better not go crazy this match, she'll need all her attention focused on beating me.'

'How do you feel about Edge's title match? Do you think he is going to be champion at the end of Wrestlemania?'

'I think we'll both be champion. Triple H better prepare himself because Edge is in the best shape he has ever been in, even better than the last time he became champion. And I'll be at ringside with my new belt to cheer him!'

'When did you decide to become a wrestler, was it because of your brother Rob or something else?' he asks me. I think about this question and decide to incorporate storyline and real life on this one.

'Well, growing up I always saw my bigger brother wrestle and off course that inspired me, I always watched him on tv, went to shows, but I never seriously considered becoming a wrestler until I was 18. I was overweight all through puberty, not at all athletic. I didn't like sports, it made me sweat and I didn't care about winning. When I was 18 I decided I was sick of it and I went to a gym and trained until I was the size I am now. Suddenly I realized I like competing and started training to become a wrestler. It's all about realizing your own strengths and having the willpower to conquer yourself, most of the time you are your own worst enemy. I never realized how much I was missing out on because of all the weight.'

The reporter looks at me and turns off the taperecorder.

'Is that true or is that part of your character. I never knew you were bigger before.' He tells me. I sigh and answer:

'It's all true. I never really told anyone around here about my weight issues before, it's all in the past now and a long time ago. Noone cares about things like that I guess.' He looks at me with a smile on his face and says:

'You can be a big inspiration to other girls this way. So many people are struggling with their weight on that age. You should do something with that.' I hesitate, I don't think people need someone to look up to when it's about their own health and certainly not me and say:

'Well, I'm telling everyone about it right now aren't I? Can we please get on with the interview?'

After the reporter wrapped up the interview I walk to the lockerroom again. I never thought about it that way, that my background could be some sort of inspiration to other people and I don't think it will. There are millions of people who changed their entire life after losing a lot of weight, I didn't even lose that much. I get to my seat and sit and wait for the others to arrive. I search through my suitcase. It's totally filled with my stuff since I won't be home for more than a week now. Tonight I will wear a turquoise blouse with a zipper and a matching swirly skirt. I search through my stuff for my silver knee and elbow pads and boots. I never was the most organized packer for a holiday, but since I've been on the road I've learned what it's life when you live out of a suitcase. I neatly fold out my outfit on a table and sit down. I'm bored right now, sitting here by myself. I check my watch, Adam's plane has landed already if it left on time. I look through hand-luggage bag to pick out a book to read. I brought 3 for this week, I love to read.

After I've finished the first chapter the door finally opens. I wait in anticipation of who's coming in. The girl walking in is Candice, I greet her quick and go on with my reading. Candice is a nice girl, but we don't have many things in common. She is with the WWE because she wants to be on TV, I am here because I want to wrestle. There's nothing wrong with that, but we don't have much to talk about. A while later Torrie and Maria come in and I welcome them. Maria takes a seat next to mine and starts to unpack. I put my book away and talk to her.

'I'm so glad you're here. I had an interview so I came early and was bored out of my mind. You know what we should do? Something fun. How long has it been since we've done something completely irresponsible?' I say. Maria smiles at me and says:

'Like fooling one of the guys? We could probably think of something to trick them.' She says to me. I smile my own version of an evil smile. My brother told me a prank they pulled at his school. I dig in the pocket of my jeans and get out a lot of packages of ketchup.

'Look, all we have to do is put these under the toiletseat and if someone sits down he will get ketchup all over his ass. I will do it, but you have to check if no one's coming in. Come on let's go.' I say. We walk to the men's room and I walk in. It's perfect for this joke, there are two urinals and a regular toilet in a small booth. I get in, look behind me, but Maria is in the dooropening giving me thumbs up. I rip the packages open and put them under the toiletseat. I gently put the toiletseat back and close the door. Maria and I walk away quickly giggling and go to the café which is close to the men's room. We get some coffee and wait for something to happen. First Kane walks in, but he comes out after a while and nothing has happened, so we wait some more. Some other wrestler's go in and get out ok again. Next to go to the bathroom is Carlito and we still wait and see. After a while he comes walking out with a terrible face and we can't hold our laughter. When he sees us laughing he approaches us and says:

'That was so not cool!' which makes us laugh even more. Luckily Carlito is a fun guy and he can laugh about a good joke and he tells us:

'I have to admit, it was a good one, but you two are going to get payback for this. You better watch your back because it will be good!'


	18. Chapter 18

We finish our coffee and decide to get dressed. I put on my outfit and have my hair done. I decide it is time now to look for Adam, he has to be here by now. I walk around the building looking for him and find him outside in the sun. He's already wearing his tights and enjoys the sun with his eyes closed and his ipod in his ears. I sit next to him on the small bench, trying to make it unnoticed. I lean forward and kiss him on the cheek. He opens his eyes and looks surprised at me.

'Hey girl, I didn't know you were here already. He says and gives me a kiss.

'Nice little outfit you're wearing today. Maybe you should unzip just a bit more.' He says as he pulls the zipper of my blouse a bit lower and follows his track with his finger. I smile and let him go. I missed him this week and kiss him.

After the show I get dressed again. I beat Victoria although Mickie was trying to help her. She pulled down the rope when I was bouncing of it and made me fall to the outside, but that didn't stop me. The match ended with me pointing at the title and my waist. I pull on the white linen pants I was wearing and a pale yellow babydoll with a big ambercoloured gem between my breasts. It's really lowcut up front. I put some product in my hair and let it dry up so it curls it's most. I put on a white cardigan and leave it open. I look great, I must admit. Mickie is standing next to me.

'I can't wait until Wrestlemania. I know I'm going to lose the title but still, we're gonna make this match the best women's match ever! We should really go through the finish though, make it unforgettable.' She says. I smile and say:

'I did have something in mind, but I don't know whether or not you're cool with it. I was thinking, ending it with a ref-bump and a Vandaminator. It looks sick, and I don't think it's been done before in female matches. But you gotta be in for it, because I'm not the one getting a chair kicked in my face.'

'Girl, I've been wrestling hardcore matches in TNA, have you forgotten? I can take a chair in my face. It should be great, let's do it that way. I would love a finish like that!'

I walk outside to bench where I found Adam before the show. We agreed to meet each other here to have a late dinner in a fancy restaurant. He is already waiting for me and gets up when he sees me coming.

'You look great! That top looks really hot.' He tells me. I blush a it and look at him from head to toe. He is looking great to, wearing dark blue jeans and a nice dress shirt. I grab his hand and we walk to my rental car together. He drives most of the time, but today I will. I drive us to the restaurant and together we walk in.

'I made a reservation for Kathy Donaldson.' I tell the waitress. She leads us to our table and we sit down. I quickly look through the menu and decide to have salmon. Adam orders a steak. We look eachother in the eyes and hold hands, everyone who sees us must think we are the most corny couple ever, but it feels really romantic. We don't speak much when we're eating but we're really enjoying each other's company. After we've finished dinner we order two cappuccinos and while we're waiting for them I hear someone scraping her throat. I look up and see a girls is standing next to our table, She looks a few years younger than me.

'I'm so sorry to disturb you two, but I was at the show this evening and I'm a big fan of both of you, would you mind taking a picture with me?' she says. I look at Adam slightly irritated but decide to get over it.

'Off course, I'll make a picture of the two you and he'll make a picture of us.' I tell her while she hands me the camera. Adam gets up, puts his hand around her shoulder while I snap some shots of them. I hand him the camera and he makes a few pictures of me and the girl too.

'Thank you two so much, I hope I didn't ruin your evening together.' She says before she walks away quickly. I smile at Adam but see in his eyes he is irritated.'Isn't that rude, disturbing people in the middle of their dinner to take a picture with you? Couldn't she wait until we got outside or something?' he says.

'Well, she at least waited until we had finished our food. I think it's kinda cute she asked it. I guess I would've done the same thing a few years ago. Don't let it bother you.' I reply. I see the waiter approaching with our coffees and smile my most friendly smile at him. Adam is still growling a bit and drinks his coffee. I feel a certain tension between us and try to calm him down, but the magical vibe we had a few moments ago is gone and the pleasant silence between us has disappeared.

When the waiter hands us the cheque and I get out my creditcard, Adam protests a bit, but I persuade him I want to pay for tonight. When we walk to the car together Adam is still irritated and I pinch his hand.

'Please lighten up now, it's not that bad. Don't let something like this screw our night. It's been fun right.' I say to him. He mumbles a bit and during the ride to the hotel we don't speak to each other. It's painful to admit but the night that started out perfect is a bit ruined. When we're finally in the room together I grab some sweatshorts and a shirt from my messy bag and lie down, my back turned to him. I think we're having our first fight.


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning when I wake up I look beside me. Adam isn't there, but I hear a shower running so I assume he is taking one. Today I'm going to an autograph session with Trish in some store here in town. The last week before Wrestlemania is all about making appearances everywhere, so I'll be busy doing that the following week. I get out of bed and walk towards the bathroom.

'Adam, can you make it quick, I have to be ready in half an hour!' I say to the showercurtain.

'I don't mind if you join me?' I hear him answering. I hesitate and open the shower-curtain.

'I don't think so. I'm sorry but I have to go somewhere and I need to take a shower. I'm not really in the mood to join you after last night. Just finish it.'

After Adam left the showerroom without many words I step inside. I take a quick shower and go back to my room. I put on a short cream colored skirt with red roses, a red tanktop and my red heels. I apply full makeup and straighten my curls until my hair is totally straight. I leave the room and look for Trish in the lobby. She's already waiting with 2 hot cup of Starbucks coffee in front of her on the table.

'I was early so I got you a coffee. You look like you need one.' She says when she sees me. I fall down onto the couch next to her and sigh deeply.

'Adam and I had some sort of a fight yesterday.' I say and tell the story. 'I thought I was over it until this morning he just acted like nothing had happened and invited me to join him in the shower. I'm not in the mood for anything like that, he doesn't have to apologize but at least act as if he cares.' Trish puts her arm around me and gives me a hug.

'I'm sure it will work out fine between you two. Every relationship has it's highs and lows. I'm sure you two will work things out fine. If you want to you can spend the night on my room tonight, that'll teach him treating you like that. I'm not the best expert on men, but all I can tell you men can't take subtle hints. If something bothers you, confront him with it in a hard way.' She tells me. I smile at her, it's great to know her, giving me advice, she is like the big sister I've never had. We get up and walk outside the hotel and step in a taxi.

At the store we get a great treatment. We can sit in the employees canteen and there's a wide choice of sandwiches and since I skipped breakfast I immediately treat myself to something good and another cup of coffee. The signing session starts at 11 so we still have some time to spend. I sign a few magazines and postcards for the employees and sit around telling stories about our jobs. Then we get a sign everything will start soon and Trish and I get up and walk to a table that is ready. We have a bunch of postcards in front of us and a couple of marker pens. The security is slowly letting people in and I write autographs, sign tshirts and take pictures. After a while this big bald guy with a goatee and a sweet smile comes up with two of the sweatest little girls. I hear one of them whispering to the man 'Are those the girls you told us about?' and get a smile on my face. I think the girls have no clue who we are and their daddy is the wrestling fan of them three.

'Can I have your autograph, miss?' the other one comes up to me. She has a lisp and I see she is missing her upper front teeth. I smile and sign a postcard for her.

'What's your name sweetie?' I say to her. She smiles at me and tells me her name is Lily.

'Do you want to take a picture with me and your sister?' I ask her and she nods her head. I get up from behind my table and kneel down so I'm in between the two girls while her daddy takes my picture. I wait until after the flash and say to the other girl:

'Maybe your daddy wants to be in the picture also?' and I ask one of the security guards to take the camera from him. The man gets a big smile on his face and quickly joins us. The guard takes two pictures of the 4 of us and I say goodbye to them. I hope I just made someone very happy.

I sign autograph after autograph and smile at Trish a few times. Some people ask me a quick question, others just ask for an autograph. I try to be nice to everyone. Suddenly I see two girls approaching. The one is the slim popular kind, long legs, pretty makeup and expensive clothes. The other isn't her lesser counterpart in clothes, makeup, hair, the only difference is her size. She reminds me of me around that age. Fidgeting with the hem of her obviously expensive jeans jacket she walks up to me.

'Kathy, can I have your autograph and ask you something?' she says. I smile and nod my head while I autograph a postcard for her.

'I read the interview you gave on this morning and I read you were overweight before. Can you give me some sort of advice?' she says. I look up and look her in her eyes. I can tell she's shy, but a strong girl. Being the fat kid in highschool can mean a lot. You have to be really strong.

'All I can tell you, it won't come on itself one day. You really have to work for it. Your friends may eat everything they can, but you have to do it yourself. Eat healthier and work out. Set a realistic goal for yourself, never aim for a size 2, I never did and never will and I don't mind. Set short term goals for yourself, like eating healthy for a week and work out 3 times and treat yourself to little gifts. But it's all about will power, it has to come from within.' I tell her. She smiles at me and lip-synchs a thank you to me. I get up from behind the table and give her a hug.

'Good luck. I know you can do it. If you need any help you can always write to and make clear it's for me, they forward mail to me.' The girls leave and I sit down again.

'I was listening to you talking to that girl, I didn't even know you went through all that!' Trish says to me when we're back in the canteen after the autograph session is over. I smile and pull up my shoulders.

'It's all in the past. It's 5 years ago, I already lived a big part of my life the way I am now. There are so many people that lose weight.' I say, still not understanding why everybody is making such a big deal about it. Trish looks at me with her serious face:

'You don't understand do you? Not many people go through such live-changing things. You would've never been here if you didn't decide to do it. You can be a great inspiration for people. You can be like Oprah!' she says. I smile when she mentions Oprah, I really love her. I just never thought about it that way. Maybe I should do something with it some day.

We go back to the hotel after getting some dinner at a drive through. I immediately go into my hotelroom, expecting Adam to be there. He was also at a signing session at a different venue today. All I find is a small note on the bed:

'I'll be back really late, my signing session is quite a ride away. Don't stay up for me, x Adam.'

I growl inside, he doesn't even mention our little fight this morning. I get my babyblue Juicy Couture tracksuit out of my suitcase, slip into some flipflops and walk to Trish's room. I knock on the door and wait until she answers it. She opens the door in her pyjamas and I say:

'Does your offer still stand? Can I crash here? He left a note, won't be back early and I just don't feel like being alone right now. He didn't even mention our fight.'

She invites me in and I crash onto the kingsize bed.

'You know, I never really had a real relationship before. I was fat in highschool, working my brains out to combine training and school in college and well, I never got the chance. I never regretted it one bit, there never was a guy I like so much I wanted to spend my scarce time with, but right now I feel so inexperienced. We're together for a month or something and around each other almost all the time. It's like moving in with each other after the first date.' I tell her. She smiles and I'm hoping she will share another pearl of her wisdom like this morning.

'Girl, you shouldn't worry so much. I know Adam for a while, he isn't one of the easiest guys to be with. I've seen him go through two marriages in our careers and while I don't know the details, it's not just all about not working out together. He is the type of person that hides his true feelings deep inside, you have to learn a way to get them out. But like I said before, and say again, he is a great guy. You shouldn't really worry about anything.' She tells me. I smile at her and nod my head. I know she's right. I know we just have to talk about things, it's all we can do and will do. I'm so blessed I got to be here.


	20. Chapter 20

After we finished our conversation we both fall asleep quickly. I wake up early and look at a sleeping Trish. She even looks pretty when she's asleep and I quietly get up, trying not to wake her. I see her opening one eye when I exit the bed and whisper to her:

'Keep on sleeping, I'm going to Adam. Thanks!' and see her close her eyes again. I walk through the hallway on the tip of my toes to make as little noise as possible and quietly open the door with my keycard. I enter the room and see Adam wake up from the sound of the door and walk towards the bed.

'Where were you last night? I missed you.' He says.

'When I saw you were not here, I missed you too so I spend the night at Trish because I didn't want to be alone and we had a fun day together. But we have to talk. I'm not mad at you or anything, I'm just… We had so much fun and then you let it all go away because of that stupid girl. I was mad you let that ruin our night, you shouldn't. I'm sorry I was mad last morning.' I tell him, glad I finally cleared my mind.

'You're right, I shouldn't have let that bother me, but I did and I can't change that now. I didn't know it bothered you that much, I'm sorry about it.' He tells me. I smile and give him a kiss. I'm sure we're fine now, Trish was right, all we had to do was talk. I quickly slide under the comforter next to him and decide we could both use some time in bed.

The next week passes by quickly. We fly to Detroit, where Wrestlemania will take place and do more promotional work. Saturday evening we go to the Hall of Fame ceremony. I'm glad I can go with Adam. I've never seen him in a tuxedo before and love the way it looks on him. I feel like I'm going through promnight all over, but with a great body this time. At my real promnight I was busy working off all those pounds and in a real dressing crisis because of it. This time I have a very pretty dress, emerald green with a halter neck and a deep cleavage. I asked Trish to do my hair and she put it up with a few silver-colored pins with a emerald green stones on them and I'm wearing fake lashes so I have astonishing eyes. It's great to be there and Adam even introduced me to his former tag-partner, hall-of-famer Hulk Hogan. It's great to meet him.

The day of Wrestlemania I get up very early to go to the airport to pick up my parents and brother. Adam is not with me because he still has to go through some of the details of the Match with Paul Levesque (aka Triple H). His mother already arrived the day before but he picked her up when I was getting ready for the ceremony with the other girls, so I still haven't met her. I'm wearing my oldest sweat-pants, a cap I stole from Adam with my Paul Frank zipup hoody pulled over it and the biggest sunglasses I could find because I don't want to be recognized by any wrestling fans flying in today too, I can't handle that right now with all the nervousness going through my body right now. The flight is a bit delayed so I have to wait a bit longer then I expected and try to wait in a corner on one of the chairs. When the sign finally tells me their flight has arrived I walk to the gate-exit and wait. I see Philip first, pulling a small suitcase behind him and he runs up to me.

'I'm so glad to see you! I can't wait for tonight! I'm gonna take millions of pictures! I know you're gonna win.' He yells at me when he is still a few meters away. I put my finger in front of my mouth and make a hissing sound before I say:

'Shht, I don't want anyone to recognize me. I'm not in the mood for that right now!' He takes a step back and tells me with a loud voice:

'It would be so cool if someone recognized you now. I want everyone to know I'm Kathy's little brother, the girl who is going to become women's champ tonight!' I immediately see two heads turning, obviously wrestlingfans, looking at their John Cena shirts, in town for Wrestlemania.

'Are you Kathy from the WWE! It's so great to meet you, can we take a picture?' one of the men immediately says. I smile and nod my head before I mouth a thank you to Philip. My parents and brother watch me in pride as I take my sunglasses of and let the men take pictures of me with them. When they're done I give my brother an angry look and welcome my parents. We quickly walk to my rental car and I drive them to the hotel. I'm staying in the same one and I agree to meet them tonight after the show. I quickly gather my stuff from my room and pick up Mickie and Maria to go to the arena. We don't talk much in the car, obviously nervous for our matches.

The three of us immediately go to check the schedule for tonight. The match between me and Mickie is the 6th on the card, at the end of the second hour. Adam's match is the last one, the big main event. The Raw main event is always the biggest on the card. We walk to the lockerroom going through our plans for tonight. It will definitely be awesome. I unpack my bag there and look at the clothes I have for tonight. I think they're prettier then my usual outfits. I'm wearing a mint green bra with little bows on the straps with a gold tubetop over it that's halfway my stomach and leaving my bellybutton revealed. I'm wearing a mint green skirt with a golden sequin hem and with golden shorts under it and I have golden boots up to above my knees with kneepads underneath. The boots are fabulous and I always wanted to wear gold when I was going to win gold. My makeup is done with lots of gold too and I'm having my hair straightened and then curled in ringlets so it's looking great. That effect will probably be gone after the beginning of the fight, but I don't really mind, I will at least look great for my entrance. I check the clock and see it's only 5 PM, still 3 more hours to spend for the beginning of the show, and at least 4 until my match. I walk to the catering section and grab a plate of food. I put a knife and fork in my hands and watch them tremble with nervousness. I giggle at the sight, I never let my nerves get onto me like this. I slowly start to eat and try to figure a way to waste my time.

When I'm about to finish my dinner I feel a knock on my back. I look around and see Rob standing. He is fighting with Shawn Michaels tonight.

'Nervous 'bout the big one huh?' he says to me while he takes a seat next to me. I put my arms in front of me and show him the trembling in my hands.

'I don't think I've ever been this nervous in my life before! I can't stop thinking about all the botches I could make, all the people that are watching!' I tell him. He gets up and tells me to come with him. I look at him with a surprised look in my eyes and get up and walk after him.

We walk to the backstage area of the show where a large number of props is standing for the entrances tonight. I see two cars and musical instruments for the band that's going to perform. He signals me to walk up front until we are just behind the entrance stage.

'Maybe you'll feel better if you see the stage. Come with me.'  
I follow him while we enter the arena. I look around and see 20000 empty seats around me. A few cameramen are working on their cameras and there a few technicians walking around. I see someone working on the pyro as well. I look in awe staring at the empty seats that are all going to be filled. They put up huge posters with the faces of the superstars above the seats and I look for mine. I find my own image on the left of the arena and look at it for a few seconds. In silence I walk on the ramp to the ring and touch the ropes. I easily lift myself up the apron and get through the ropes. I wait for Rob who is following me.

'So this is it, the biggest stage of them all, the most important match of the entire year.' He tells me. I nod. I don't know why but I actually do feel better now. It's just like every other show, just a bit bigger, a bit more spectacular. It's the same fight I'm fighting tonight, just this time I will get the title. It's the same ring we're fighting in, just… no it's the same ring. I smile at Rob.

'Thank you, I feel better some how. I know I need to think about this match just as any other match. I know I always wrestle at Wrestlemania quality!'


	21. Chapter 21

After we walked back I went back to the ladies lockerroom to look for Maria. She is just getting into a beautiful eveninggown she is going to wear for tonight doing her backstage interviews.

'Do you have any way to pass the time?' I ask her and she gives me an evil smile.

'I saw Mickie go through the same nerves last year and I prepared tonight. Look!' she says as she opens her suitcase. I get up to get a good look and see her take out a large pile of magazines.

'I prepared. I bought every fashion magazine available! I know you love me now right.' She tells me. I nod my head convincingly and give her a big hug before I grab the magazines and take them to the lounge area in the arena.

I immediately enjoy one of the biggest pros about competing at the biggest event of the year, even backstage everything is better. I fall onto a big white sofa next to Mickie and Trish and show them what Maria has brought with her. They smile and each get out a magazine and we start reading right away. After a while Maria and Victoria join us as well and after a short while we're not reading anymore but discussing all the clothes in the magazines and what we want to buy and what not. When I finally take a look at the clock I see it's already 7. I excuse myself to the girls and get up to look for Adam. I haven't seen him since this morning and look for him. I find him next to the vendingmachines with a coke in his hand talking to Matt Hardy. I smile as I see the two of them talking, for more than a year I thought these two men couldn't look each other in the eye without starting a fight.

'Hey sweetie, are you ready for your big fight tonight?' I tell him after I've introduced myself to Matt Hardy. He smiles at me and nods his head. Matt excuses himself and walks away. Adam grabs me by my shoulder and pulls me behind the corner into a men's room. He quickly locks the door and starts to kiss me. I respond by kissing back but when I feel his hands going up to my butt I freeze.

'Not here…' I whisper at him, smiling.

'I just need to get my mind of my match tonight, what better way is there than to…' he tells me with a pleading look on his face. I smile and say:

'Adam, I need to focus now. I can't be all tired because we… I just can't right now you understand. I just had my hair and makeup done too!' I laugh inside, looking at his sad face above his muscular body and tights and the pleading look in his eyes and kiss him on his nose before I pull us out of the bathroom. I grab a snickers from the vending machine for some last minute energy and hand in hand with Adam I walk back to the lounge area. The girls are still going through all of the magazines and we sit next to them. A lot of the other wrestlers are here waiting too and we talk to make the time pass some more. I hear noises coming from the arena from which I conclude that the audience is starting to arrive and I quickly check my cellphone for messages. I have a few textmessages from my friends wishing me luck for tonight and one from my brother telling me they have indeed taken their seats. An assistant comes up to the chairs and tells the wrestlers for the first three matches to follow her to the backstage area. Trish and Victoria leave too as their match is second in the lineup. I still wait nervously for my first match. The big TVscreens standing around us are turned on so we can watch the show and we watch the opening. The first match is again a Money in the Bank ladder match and we all watch in awe as our colleagues take big jumps off ladders on top of each other. Next up are Trish and Victoria and while I'm holding hands with Adam as well as Mickie I watch Victoria go over Trish in the match. They did great and I feel my heart pounding as I realize they've just put the bar up even more. As the third match follows someone comes up again and invites the people for the 4th to the 6th match to come with her. I quickly give Adam a kiss and he wishes me luck as I walk backstage. I watch the other matches on a smaller screen with Mickie until we get the sign we're next.

I will get out first so I quickly fix my hair by squeezing the curls and stretch my neck and shoulders. As I hear the first sounds of my music starting I put the biggest smile I have on and walk on the entrance ramp. I do my usual entrance routine and get in the ring and wait for Mickie. Her music hits and she walks up too, carrying her title. I point at it again and wait until the bell rings. I immediately hit her with a few hard punches and throw her in the corner to kick her in the stomach. She counters and twists my leg around. She gains advantage and tries to wear me out, trying a pinfall as well, but I kick out just before 2. We both take risqué moves of the top rope, in the corners and on each other. After a minute or 10 she takes advantage and tries to throw me out of the ring. Instead I bump into the referee who falls onto the apron unconscious. I quickly roll out of the ring and grab a chair as Mickie looks at the referee. I climb up the top rope and throw the chair at her just as she turns around and follow it with a kick. I kick the chair right into her face and get a huge crowd reaction after my first Vandaminator. I quickly throw out the chair and cover Mickie for the pin as the referee starts waking up. He counts the pinfall and the bell rings after three. Lillian declares me the winner of the match and the WWE Women's Title. I knew this was going to happen for a few weeks but the moment still hits me like a rock. I look through the audience to find my parents and smile when I see my brother holding a big 'Kathy for champ' sign with a huge smile on his face. I grab the belt en hold it into the air and cheer before I walk backstage.

I walk back to the lounge seats backstage and get a big hug from Adam.

'That was great! You did fabulous. You're my own personal women's champ now!' he tells me. I smile, still holding my belt in my shaking hands. Mickie and I sit down together, our breaths are still heavy. I have a huge smile on my face and dream away. We watch the matches after ours and I wait until Adam gets his sign to go to his match. I won't be accompanying him for his match but I will make an appearance when he has won so we can both celebrate our titles together so I follow him backstage. I sit down backstage watching his match and I'm enjoying it very much, Triple H and he are truly stealing the show tonight. I see Adam is getting pedigreed and is just able to touch the ropes before the three count. Triple H falls down too after this and Adam is the first one to get up. He gets up for a spear and spears Triple H before pinning him. The ref gets the three count and he becomes a three time WWE Champion. I tie my own belt around my waist and get to the ring through the entrance way while Edge's music is still playing and he is celebrating in the ring. I jump in the ring as well and tie the belt around his waist while we're hugging each other and kissing celebrating our wins. He lifts me in the air and we enjoy OUR moment in front of everyone watching.

Hand in hand we walk the ramp. Just under the titantron Adam grabs me by my waist and lifts me up. I smile as I have to bow down to kiss him again before he puts me back on my feet and I smile at him. We exit the stage after that and backstage he hugs me in a tight hug.

'I'm so glad I could experience my first Wrestlemania main event with you!' he says. I smile at him and give him another hug.


	22. Chapter 22

_Not a very exciting chapter this time, but I need some buildup :P._

After a quick photosession I take a hot shower and change back into my normal clothes. As I sit down to tie my shoelaces I feel how tired I really am. I open my eyes and think about today. Everything went flawless, better then expected and better then hoped even. I quickly send my brother a message that they have to come backstage because I can't leave now immediately because of all the fans. I grab my bag and look for Adam. I find him with his phone next to his ear and his car keys swinging around his fingers. He covers the phone with his hand and says to me:

'I'm going to the hotel now already, my mom is tired and she wants to get sleep so I'm taking her there. Do I meet you in the hotelbar?' he says. I nod my head and go to the security at entrancedoor to tell them my parents are coming in. I wait just around the corner of the door for them and when I see them approaching I jump up and hug my dad first, then my mom and last my little brother.

'Can I see it, can I see it?' he says to me while he is bouncing on his feet. I smile and open my suitcase and take out the titlebelt and hand it to Philip.

'Wow, how cool! Mom, take a picture of me holding it please!' he says. My mom takes some snapshots of him holding the belt and of the two of us together.

'Let's go now!' I suggest to them and together we walk towards my rental car.

I drive me and my parents to our hotel and walk to the bar. Adam and several other wrestlers are still or already there and I take a seat next to Adam and my parents sit across us.

'Mrs. Donaldson, did you enjoy the show this evening?' he asks my mother politely. I smile at his formal language.

'Yes Adam, I really did. I never really thought I would one day enjoy watching Kathy fight with other girls, but I think I do now. And congratulations on winning your title. Oh, and you can call me Jane.' She says with a fake smile on her face. I know she has found some reason not to like him I guess, I see she's trying to be polite, but actually not liking him. I guess she looked him up on the internet and read about the whole Lita affair or something. Luckily for me, the waiter has arrived and I quickly order a nice cold beer to celebrate the great ending of this day.

Mickie is also sitting in the bar and comes up to me and then asks me if she can steal my brother for a few moments. I tell her she can and I see a big smile forming on Philip's face as he is getting up to sit with Mickie, Maria, Ashley and Amy. They are all smiling wide and welcoming him to their table. I sip on my Heineken while I watch Philip with the giggling girls and talk to my parents. As I am finishing my beer I feel my legs getting heavy with sleep and I'm getting trouble trying to keep my eyes open.

'Adam, I don't really know about you, but I am really tired so I'm going to our hotelroom.' I tell Adam.

'Well, I'm a wreck too, so I'll join you. Jane, Doug, it was nice talking to you. Have a nice evening and I may see you tomorrow.' Adam says to my parents and shakes their hands. I give my parents a kiss and look at Philip for the last time. His cheeks are red from all the tension being with all these pretty girls at one table and he is smiling wide. I wave at all of them and walk towards the elevator. After the doors have closed Adam starts to kiss me.

'I wanted to do this all day long.' He tells me while he pushes the hair out of my face. I smile and kiss him back.

The next morning I wake up early from the sounds the shower is making. I look at the clock and see it's only 6.30 AM. I stumble out of bed and go to the bathroom to check on Adam.

'Why are you up this early?' I ask him, blinking from adjusting to the light in the there.

'I have to take my mom to the airport, her flight leaves at 8.00. I have to hurry.' He answers me from under the shower.

'But I haven't even had a chance to meet her yet.' I tell him before I leave the bathroom to get into the bed again. I'm half a sleep as he comes out of the shower to dress himself. He is hurrying to get dressed and talks to me with his back turned to me while pulling up his pants.

'She booked an early flight. I'll probably be back in an hour, sleep if you can. You can meet my mom soon, we just didn't have the time this time! I'll go now, gimme a kiss.' He says when he is fully dressed and walks out of the room quickly. I turn around once again and fall asleep eventually.

I wake up from when I hear the door opening again. I see Adam coming in and get up immediately.

'Why don't we go out for some breakfast this morning, just the two of us, to celebrate how well everything went?' he says to me. I smile and agree to do so before I get out of bed.

'Good idea, but I want to be back around 10, because I still want to meet my parents before they head back.' I tell him and go to the shower and fix myself quickly. When I come out of the shower all ready to go I look at Adam on the bed. He is watching the TV with a serious look on his face while he spins the car keys around his finger. I smile when I realize he is all mine now and I walk up to him and jump on his lap and give him a kiss on his cheek. He immediately wakes up from his daydreams and smiles at me.

'I am really happy I have you, you know?' he tells me. I look into his big green eyes and smile happily.

'Me too, me too.' I say before I kiss him.

In a cute little restaurant just outside of town we sit down and look in the menu. I look up with my sweetest smile at Adam.

'I want pancakes!' I tell him as I have looked through the menu. He smiles and signals for the waiter to come.

'Pancakes for two please. With some orange juice and coffee please.' He says and I smile. I know he likes a heavy breakfast, eggs, ham, toast, not something as sweet as pancakes.

'You don't have to take pancakes if you don't want to?' I tell him.

'If I can handle something as sweet as you, I can sure handle pancakes for breakfast.' He tells me. I smile and feel a blush on my face.

'That's the nicest thing someone has ever said to me I think.' I say to him smiling my sweetest smile. I look out of the window next to me, into a pretty field surrounded by trees. The sun is shining and as I look out of the window I realize I have never been happier in my life.

'Here is your order.' I suddenly hear a waiter say waking me up from my thoughts. I almost begin to drool as he puts the pancakes in front of me and immediately start to eat. With my mouth full of the sweet goodness I look at Adam who is quietly eating little bites and tries to hide the fact that he doesn't like it. I take a sip from my coffee followed by a sip from my orange juice and think about how good life's been on me. I know I've made the right choices in my life, I love everything about it right now.


	23. Chapter 23

Sorry for the long time without an update, but I had it all ready on my laptop, but I was visiting my parents because it was too hot to be at my small room this whole week and I didn't bring it. Enjoy!

After we've finished our breakfast I look on my watch.

'We really have to head back, I want to see my parents before they leave. I really liked it though. I really enjoyed the pancakes, thanks for bringing me here.' I say and I kiss him. He asks for the check and pays before we leave to the car. I sit next to him as he is driving.

'I hope you don't mind if I go to the gym. You probably want some time alone with your parents and I really need to work out, it's been a few days.' He suddenly tells me. I don't mind at all and nod. He returns to our hotelroom once we're back at the hotel and I stay in the lounge and call my parents. They come down immediately with their bags packed. We sit down in the bar for a cup of coffee and begin to talk.

'What time does your plane leave?' I ask them.

'It leaves at 5.' My father tells me.

'Oh, I'm sorry, but I can't take you then, I got to be at the arena for Raw then already. I am so sorry.' I immediately apologize to them.

'It's allright. We're glad we got to see you anyway.' My mom answers. 'Why don't you guys go check out the sportsstore next door to the hotel, I'd like to speak to Katie girl-on-girl for a while.' She then adds to my brother and father. They nod and walk away. I wonder what she's been up to.

'I wanted to speak to you about some things.' She says. 'But it's better when your father and brother aren't here, so we can speak in private. I've done some reading on your boyfriend Adam.' She says. I roll my eyes and feel what's coming now. My mother and I never had a good relationship and she's almost never approved my choices. I've always worked hard to succeed in everything she wanted me to do, and she can't overcome the fact that I 'threw that all away' by wrestling.

'I've read that he's been married two times and the last marriage broke up because he had an affair with another of your coworkers.' She says. I shake my head.

'I've told you a lot of times that part of wrestling is to get people believe the storylines. They did a great job on that one. They wanted to make Adam look like the bad guy, the heel, so they made that story up. It ain't true.' I say. My mother looks at me with a thoughtful look on her face.

'So he hasn't been married twice and hasn't cheated?' she asks me. I roll my eyes again.

'He has been married twice, but he never cheated with Lita, or Amy as her real name is.' I say. I have some hesitation in my voice and I know my mom can sense it. I want her to approve of me so much, but I know she never will. She will always find some reason to make me feel like a bad person.

'You know I'm not a strict person, I don't believe someone should stay with the same person their whole live, but marriage is for life, I don't think you can trust him. Why would he stay with you, he's left his wives before him.' She says. I saw this one coming and grin in my head because my mother is so predictable.

'I don't know if we'll end up spending our lives together because we've only know each other for half a year and are dating for a few months. You should get of my back and approve with my choices once. I am happy, can't you just accept that?' I feel some tears welling up in my eyes and I don't want my mom to see me like this, so I add: 'I'm going now, if you can't approve my choices, there's nothing I can do for you. Say my goodbyes to Philip and dad, I'm going to get ready for the show now. Goodbye.'

I get up and walk away while the tears are flowing over my face. I want to make my mother happy, but I realize I never will with the life I'm leading right now. She wants me to marry a decent man with a steady job, get a few kids and maybe have a parttime job. I can't do that right now. I wonder where Adam is, and grab my cellphone but I don't get an answer when I call him. I realize he is training, so his phone isn't in his reach. I walk to my room and sit on the bed and think about everything. I kick of my shoes and fully clothed I pull the sheets over me and fall asleep.

I wake up when I feel someone is shaking my shoulder. I open my eyes and look up and see Adam standing there.

'Hey, did you cry? Your makeup is all messed up.' He says while he sits next to me on the bed. I sit up straight and shake my head.

'It was nothing. I had a bit of a fight with my mom, but I don't want to think about it right now. Is it time to get to the show yet?' I say and I try to put a convincing fake smile on my face. He strokes his hand through my hair and strokes my cheeks with the back of his fingers.

'You can tell me if you feel sad, that's why we're together right?' he says. I hesitate and feel tears building up again. I don't want him to know my mom doesn't like him, and I sure don't want him to think he is standing in between us.

'She still doesn't approve of me being a wrestler. She says I reached the highest now by being a champ and I should give up now and do something normal.' I tell Adam my little white lie.

'Don't listen to her, you should always do as your heart tells you. She'll realize that sooner of later. Don't cry, it's not worth it.' He says and kisses the top of my head and hair. I let myself rest on his shoulder and still cry a bit. I don't want to lie to him, but I don't want to loose him either.


	24. Chapter 24

After I've gotten up, cleaned myself up and grabbed my suitcases we go to the show. We arrive at the back of the arena together where I say hello to some fans and hand out some autographs. Adam does the same and we walk to the door and enter. I immediately bump into Maria who tells me there's a meeting with Vince for all of us in 15 minutes. I nod and walk to the lockerroom where I put my bags, coat and other stuff. I have a lot of stuff with me because we fly home immediately after the show. I'll go to my own place and Adam too, it will be our first night apart in over 2 weeks.

I quickly head back to the area where all chairs are set up for the meeting and sit down next to Maria and Mickie. Mickie makes a comment about the folding chairs we're sitting on and how dangerous it is for her to be around me and so many chairs and turns her cheek to me to let me see her bruise. Her left temple and eye are black and blue. I look surprised and ask her if it hurts.

'Well, it wasn't the vandaminator because I was able to catch that with my arms, so I have no idea when it happened. But hey, it's nothing makeup can't change!' she says to me. I smile and think about all the bruises and cuts I had. You become tough when you wrestle, there's no way you can pull of a great match without hurting yourself and your opponent. I know Mickie's a pro and won't keep me responsible for her black eye. When everyone is sitting down Vince McMahon enters the stage.

'Welcome to the first Raw after Wrestlemania. We always look at Wrestlemania as both the beginning and the end of the year, so today is the first Raw of this season. On Wrestlemania Raw crowned two new champions, Edge and Kathy. We ended old feuds and started new ones. I am really happy about the results from the last year, we had improving ratings and the general opinion was good too. I hope you are all able to keep up that good work. We do have some new faces coming in this year, but you will see who they are sooner or later. I hope you're happy with yourselves and keep up the good work. Thank you!' he says.

I clap for myself and the other superstars and smile at Maria and Mickie. They look at me in pride. Some girls are handing out today's scripts and I quickly read mine. Mickie will work together with Triple H who is trying to get a shot at Edge's title. Mickie will be trying to get back mine, so we have a mixed gender tagmatch today. I love working together with Adam in the ring and I really look forward to it. I smile at Mickie who is reading the same bit and get up from my chair. Together with Mickie and Maria I walk back to the lockerroom and start to undress. I get out my outfit for today with a red short skirt with pink hotpants underneath and a pink-white striped shirt that ends just under my breasts and has a deep cleavage but without looking too trashy. It's more of a piratestyle. I put on some pink highheeled boots because we have a promo first, I will change to my regular black boots when we're going to wrestle. I put some product in my hair and blowdry it so it's big and curly and get my makeup done. When I'm ready I walk up to Adam who is sitting in his jeans and shirt at a table with a cup of coffee in the restaurant. I sit on his lap and give him a kiss before I steal some of his coffee.

'Do you realize we're the top team in wrestling right now?' I tell him. He smiles at me and nods his head.

'I do, and you know why? We make the best team ever. At backlash I am gonna get my first title defense in a fatal forway, did you know that?' he says to me. I smile and say I've also read the same script.

'I'm gonna miss you the next few days.' I tell him. He smiles at me and strokes my hair.

'I know, I'm gonna miss you too, but after that we're going to Europe. I'll show you Rome, Amsterdam and Berlin! You're going to love it.' He says to me. I smile and remember the European tour that is scheduled for next week.

I wait until the show starts and it's time for me and Adam to shine. We walk into the ring together with our titles and we show them to the audience. After that Mickie and Triple H arrive and immediately cash in their rematch clauses. Edge and I look at each other with a smile and both nod our head at the same time.

'Tonight is for celebrations, you can have your rematch, sure, but not tonight. Maybe Backlash will be a better stage for something like that.' Edge tells the both of them. Triple H rips of his shirt and stands before Edge, flexing his muscles.

'I want it back, NOW, someone like you doesn't deserve to hold a title for more than a day. And even that's too much.' Triple H says while he stands really close to Edge. I smile and come between the both of them.

'Wait a second, I believe you lost it fair and square, I don't know who runs the show here, but you sure don't. I've won at Wrestlemania for 5 consecutive time and now we'd like to celebrate tonight and that's all there is to say.' I tell him while I gently try to push him aside. Triple H immediately pushes me aside and I fly into the corner, where Mickie starts hitting me. Edge hits Triple H with his microphone and throws him aside.

'If you really want to have a shot at my title, don't put your hands on my girl. Tonight, me and Kathy against you and Mickie. We'll show you who are the most dominant team here on RAW!' Edge throws Mickie out of the ring and grabs my hand before we leave the ring to his music.

In the back I give him a small kiss before we both run to the locker rooms to change into our ring gear. I only have to put on my boots. As I sit down and tie the shoelaces Mickie comes running in.

'I'm so excited about forming a team with Paul, come on, he is an 11-time champion. I know it'll probably only be for this once, but it still is fun!' she says to me while she is changing her shoes as well.

'I know, I'm only dating a 3-time world champion, but I still know what you mean.' I add with a smile. I am ready and get up to help Adam into his wrestling gear.

After a short knock I enter the lockerroom. I know it's empty except for Adam because everyone else's already dressed and is waiting for their match, and Paul always gets his own lockerroom. He is standing there pulling on his wrestling pants. I love seeing him in those pants, he looks really hot. He didn't hear me come in and he's standing with his back to the door so I watch it. I love the way his body becomes wider from the waist to the shoulders and I love all those muscles in his body. I smile and walk up to him and put my hand around his waist. He jumps up and looks around.

'You scared me.' He says with a smile on his face.

'Bad conscience?' I tease him back. He smiles and gives me a quick kiss. He sits down and puts on his boots. I sit down to and watch him get finished in silence.

'Come on, let's go kick some bootie.' He says when he's done and grabs my hand to lead me to the arena.

We walk into the ring, hand in hand to the music and Adam does his routine before he opens the ropes and gives me a hand to jump in. He holds the belt into the air and hands it to the referee. I do the same and we both step into our corner and wait for Mickie and Triple H to come out. The match starts with me and Mickie fighting. She immediately pulls me to her corner and hits me with a few good moves but I am able to make a tag. Mickie tags Triple H in and Edge and he go at it. Edge throws Triple H out of the ring after a while and tags me in. Mickie and I go at it again for a while and I suplex Mickie and smile at the crowd after that. Triple H comes up from the ground, grabs Adam's belt and hits me with it. The referee immediately signals for the bell to ring and Lilian announces that we win by disqualification. Adam bends over me while I lay flat in the ring with my hands to my face. Paul is a pro so he didn't really hit me that hard, but I sure felt the impact. The show ends after this and I slowly get up and walk to the exit faking that I'm walking shaking on my legs.

Behind the stage I put a smile on my face. I have a small wound in my eyebrow because the sharp edges of the metal plate cut it, but I'm alright. I walk to the lockerroom and take a shower and put on my regular clothes. I give Mickie and Maria a small kiss on the cheek and walk to the exitway. I wait for Adam and we go to his rentalcar together. He drives us to the airport where we leave the car and hand in hand we walk to his gate, because his flight is leaving earlier.

'I'm gonna miss you. I got used to being around you all day and now we have to miss eachother for almost a week.' He says to me. I smile while I realize I feel the same. We've become the kind of couple I used to hate, the kind that argues about who's gonna hang up the phone first, that has 20-minute goodbye session when they have to leave eachother for an hour.

'I'm gonna miss you too. I'll call you tomorrow.' I tell him and we share a long, wet kiss.

'Kathy, you know what? I love you.' He says. I feel my heart skip a beat, and smile my corniest smile. He has never said that to me and while I believed he did love me, it's a totally different thing to hear him say it.

'I love you too.' I say with a little voice, almost too shy to tell him. He gives me another kiss, grabs my hand and walks away holding my hand, pulling me with him.

'Let go, we can manage to stay apart for a few days.' I tell him smiling and he puts up a sad puppy face and walks to the check in. I watch him wait in line and wave him goodbye until he enters the plane.

I walk to my own gate by myself, pulling my handluggage behind me in my suitcase. He loves me, he loves me, he loves me, is all I can think about. I think other people can tell I'm floating while walking, or see red little hearts coming from my ears. They must be able to tell I'm officially the girl with the best boyfriend in the world. I float into the boarding area and float into my seats. I fly higher then the rest of the airplane and doze of with thought of a beautiful May-wedding with me in a beautiful white dress. Once I've landed I still haven't reached the earth again and I float home all the way to my bed.


	25. Chapter 25

The next week I make as many appointments as I can so I don't have to be alone. Having almost a week off in our industry is a big luxury, and still I can't enjoy it. I've become used to having people around me 24/7, and an hour alone seems hard. I try to write in my journal again, since I've started wrestling I totally neglected my other passion, writing, as I am a journalist too and meet with my friends. I go to the beautysalon with Monica and get my finger and toe nails done in the prettiest pink I've ever seen and have a haircut. I visit some of my other friends, but while visiting them I still wish I was working. We've grown apart from all my travelling, I never go with them to a bar in the weekends because I'm out on the road. I can't call them each day, and out of sight, out of heart. I keep thinking about Maria and Mickie and all the other friends I have at the WWE, and how much closer they are to me now then Tommy, Barbara and Liz and everyone else. Finally on Friday I am alone with nothing on my hands. I sit down and try to be bored, just like before. You never realize how great the feeling is to be bored, to have really nothing to do when you experience it all the time. Lists of things to do still run through my head, I really want to watch the stack of dvd's I have bought and haven't seen yet, and I want to call my grandparents, aunts and cousins because I didn't talk to them for the longest time. I want to go shopping by myself because I haven't done that for so long, I want to go to the museum because there's an exhibition I really want to see, but most of all, I just want to do nothing and feel like there is nothing to do. I lay down on the couch and sigh a few times, but the feeling won't come. There are a million things to do, I don't know how to be bored anymore.

Suddenly my cellphone rings and I see it's Philip calling from his cellphone.

'Hey Kathy, how are you doing?' he says. I answer the usual and ask how he is.

'I'm fine, but I was wondering, I thought you were in town. Why haven't you come to our house yet? Or are you visiting Adam again?' he says. I sigh and am reminded of what I was trying to forget.

'Well, I had a bit of a fight with mom and I'm still kinda mad so I thought it would be best to stay away from her. But if you want to do something, you could come over? I'd like some company.' I tell him. He immediately agrees and tells me he will be there in half an hour.

I get up from the couch and quickly slip out of my sweatpants into a regular pair of jeans. I watch some TV waiting for my brother. When I hear the bell ring I get up and walk to the door.

'So what's the trouble between you and mom?' he says when we've sat down with a drink. I sigh and put up my troubled face.

'Same old shit. Doesn't approve of me being a wrestler, doesn't approve of me being with Adam, she wants me to settle down, get a "normal job" and just lead a normal live. I don't want to hear it over and over again, so I guess it's best I stay away from her for a while.'

'I know, she is a pain in the ass sometimes. I want to be a wrestler too, and she knows it, but everytime I come back from the gym she tells me I have to go to college and get a decent job. She says I have so much potential, I could be a doctor or a lawyer. I'd like that too, but what I'd really like is becoming a wrestler. She knows it all dad's fault, he taught us the greatness of it all by watching it all the time.' He says. I smile, I love him to death. I was really glad I could leave the house once I was 18, I love my mom, but she's too much to handle all day long. She just has too much time on her hands.

Eventually we go to the mall together and when we're walking in front of a piercing and tattoo place Philip begins to smile.

'You know what I'd really like? A small ring on the side of my lip. Mom and dad won't let me.' He says. I smile, being in the mood that I am right now.

'Come on, let's go in. You'll get one from me, you have to have permission from a familymember, it doesn't say it has to be a parent. I'll sign for it. You can blame me if mom and dad make trouble.' I tell him. He smiles at me and looks at me with joy in his eyes.

'That would be so cool Kath! Thanks so much!' he says and hugs me.

'Don't be happy now, I bet you don't dare taking the pain.' I tell him. I have had many piercings myself, but I've taken most out because of wrestling. I had a pierced labret, many earrings, bellybutton and tongue. All I have left are my nipples, but that's a little secret between Adam, Monica and me. She went with me when I got them and I haven't told anyone else, so noone else knows, unless they've seen them by mistake in the shower. We walk in and I sign some papers at the counter after showing my driver's license. We walk into the seats and Philip sits down on the big chair. A girl with blonde dreadlocks and big stretched earlobes comes up and puts on a pair of gloves.

'So, you want a ring in your lip? Do you want it left or right?' she says. Philip is looking kinda pale and is pointing to the left side of his mouth. I smile as I see him tremble and grab his hand while the girl is preparing everything for his piercing.

'You're gonna feel a sting and then I'm gonna put the ring in and you'll be done. Should I warn you when I'm gonna put it through?' He shakes his head and I see the needle go in, followed by a ring. He looks like he has just seen a ghost, but when she's done he smiles and lip-syncs thank you to me.

I pay for the piercing with my credit card and after the whole cleaning regime is explained, we walk out to McDonalds and order two large diet cokes.

'Thanks man, I love it. I'm not sure how I'm gonna get home, but I think I'll survive.' He says.

'Don't be too scared, they didn't kill me when I had my lip pierced while I still lived at home, they just didn't talk to me for a few days. But you'll survive, I'm sure. It looks great on you too! Oh and don't expect me to take you for 6 more piercings and big ugly tribal tattoos the next time. This was just once, you'll have to wait a few years before you can get another one without my consent.' I tell him and smile at him.

We shop around a bit and I buy some stupid purple tealight holders and a matching picture frame, but we just talk. I drive the both of us to my house where Phil gets in his own car. Before he leaves I wish him luck and tell him to call me to tell the reaction of my parents. I feel better after spending the day with him. I know I shouldn't feel this way, but giving Philip the piercing is kind off like a revenge on my mom. Now she has to feel bad, because she now has to worry about what the neighbours think of her when they know her only daughter is a wrestler with a boyfriend that has been married two times and her only son has a lipring.

I make a quick phonecall to Adam to update him on my life and go to bed because I´m really tired. The next morning around 9 I am woken up by the ringing of my cellphone.

'Heey sweetie.' I say in my sweetest sounding voice not checking the caller ID and assuming it´s Adam.

'Hey sis, since when am I your sweetie?' I hear the low voice of my brother answering. I start to blush and say:

'I thought you were Adam, sorry. How did the parental unit respond?'

'Like you said they would. They hated it, they stopped talking to me. I didn't tell you gave me permission, they didn't even ask. Maybe they think I can get pierced at 16 without their consent.' I say. I know I should be happy, but I feel the 15-year old girl awakening in me. I want them to be really mad at me, I want them to yell at me.

'If they ask, don't lie. I don't mind really.' I tell my brother.

'You want them to be mad at you right. Are you using this to get a bit of revenge on mom? Well, if you do, I'm happy your doing me a favour by doing so, but I really don't want to be involved. You have your own arguments with her, but while I'm still living in their house, I want to keep things liveable, because I don't want to fight all the time.' He says. I sigh, I know I shouldn't use him for my own good.

'I'm sorry. But atleast you look great now?' I tell him before we proceed our conversation to regular chit-chat.


	26. Chapter 26

Two days later I arrive at JFK Airport in New York. All people that are going on the European tour will fly here so we can fly together. I arrive early and sit in the waiting lounge reserved for us. I listen to some music on my Ipod till I see Maria and Mickie coming in. They immediately come up to me and I kiss them both on the cheek.

'What did we do to deserve that?' Maria says and I smile.

'I never thought I'd say this, because you two annoy the hell out of me sometimes, but I missed you guys.' I say to them. Maria's smiling and Mickie is putting up her cocky face and says:

'I knew you would. Once you know me, you can't be without me for more then a day.' We quickly share the eventful things we all did in the few days we had off and I tell the story about my own way to get revenge on my mother and I get a few good laughs.

'Well I actually have something special to tell you two.' Maria then says and Mickie and I smile and wait anxiously. She then puts her left hand towards us and the both of us look at a pretty whitegold ring with three diamonds, two smaller enclosing the middle big one. I immediately know what it means when a girl does that and feel my jaw dropping.

'Did he..?' I ask Maria. Maria smiles and answers:

'He sure did. CM asked me to marry me last weekend during a fancy dinner with both our families there. I was so honoured.' She says. Maria always refers to her boyfriend CM Punk by his ringname just like all of us and Mickie and I both jump up to hug, kiss and congratulate our friend.

'That's so great? When are you going to marry? What are you going to wear? Did he do it on one knee like men are supposed to? Can we be the bridesmaids? I'm not gonna wear a peachcolored dress!' Mickie immediately starts to ask. Maria smiles her calming smile and answers:

'So many questions all at once. We're doing it next fall, around October, we have to set a date yet. And I'm going to wear white, because I dreamed about that all my life, and as my bridesmaids, I want you two to go shopping with me for one.' She says. Mickie and I immediately let out a cheer and hug her again.

'I'd be honoured to.' I answer while I'm hugging her, 'We're gonna celebrate tomorrow after the show.' We immediately go on in planning the wedding to detail with Mickie jumping up and showing Maria how to walk down the aisle and we have a great time. I finally look at the clock and see it's almost time for Adam to arrive, so I say goodbye to my friends for a short period of time and walk to his gate.

I look at the fake pink fingernails I had put on in the salon with Monica and remember why I never where fake nails. I can't bite those. I fidget with the cords of my joggingpants instead but it just doesn't feel the same. I look at the message board again and now finally see a different message, the plane has arrived. I look outside and see the tube getting connected. I wait some more and count in my head how long it's going to be before he gets here. He doesn't have to wait for his luggage so I guess about ten minutes. I sit down and smile at two girls who are looking at me with questioning eyes. I hate waiting and dig through my handbag to see if there is anything to do. I get out a piece of chewing gum and start chewing. Finally after what seemed like a decade, I see the first people coming out of the gate and I get up. I see Adam from a distance, he is easily recognizable with his size and I wave and smile. My heart skips a beat when I see him.

'Hey, you've been waiting for me for a long time? I'm so happy to see you again.' He says before he pulls me into a tight hug and kisses me. I eagerly kiss him back, I've missed his touch.

'Well, like 10 minutes. I'm here for about an hour but I've been waiting with Maria and Mickie in the lounge. Maria had the most exciting new I've heard in weeks. She's going to get married, how about that!´ I say and smile ´Oh and I haven't even told you the best part. I get to be a bridesmaid!´

We arrive in London the next morning really early. It's the first time I set foot on a different continent and I'm anxious to see another culture. I've always wanted to travel but never had time nor fundings to do so. Adam told me night flights to Europe are always very tiring and I haven't really slept on the plane so I can't wait get to my hotel to get some well deserved hours of sleep before tonight's houseshow. We have to wrestle 6 times this week and change hotels 5 times, so I really hope I get to see some of Europe. An arranged bus drives us all to the hotel and I immediately jump into the big bed in the room Adam and I share to close my eyes for a few hours.

After what seemed like two seconds Adam wakes me up.

´If you get out now I can show you some of London before the show. You can sleep next week!´ he says to me. I rub the sleep out of my eyes and take a look at the alarmclock. It´s already 1 PM, so I slept about 5 hours. I take a quick shower and refresh myself and grab a bag with a few of my things for the show tonight and leave the hotel with Adam. We walk through London and Adam points out to me the typical red busses, the Big Ben and we even walk past the Buckingham Palace. They are just switching the guard and I smile looking at the ridiculous tradition that is taking place right in front of me. We walk through the city holding hands and I feel really lucky to be in such a romantic city with my boyfriend. After about two hours we take a taxi back to the hotel and get on the bus again to the arena. I walk to the lockerroom to prepare for my match and get out the stuff from my bag. I get dressed for a wrestling match with Mickie and suddenly realize there is missing something. I think deep and suddenly Mickie yells at me:

'I hope you realize I am gonna do everything I can to get that belt back!'

I quickly realize what is missing, I've forgotten my championship belt. I smile at Mickie who is always going into her psycho character right before the show to get the right mood.

'Mick, help me. I left the belt at the hotel. There's no way we have enough time to go there and get it before our match.' I say. Mickie smiles at me with her charming evil smile and laughs at me:

'So, you want to call yourself a champion, but remembering to bring the belt is too much to ask?' and she blinks at me. I put on a sad face when I see Mickie is really laughing at me.

'What should I do? I can't come out without a belt, it would be so weird. I can't explain it either, I would look like the worst champ.' I say trying to hold back from screaming.

'You know what you should do? Go to the merchandise stand and buy a replica. No one will notice, just for this one night. Don't tell anyone about it and I'll keep it our little secret. But if I do want my title back one day, you know I'm gonna use this against you and tell all the bookers right.' Mickie says. I smile and love her idea and her sadistic sense of humour, but I can't go out and buy a Women's Championship belt with thousands of fans around me. That would be the weirdest thing to do, so I walk out of the lockerroom and search for someone who can buy one for me. I arrive at catering and I see two boys hanging around who have to do catering.

'Can one of you help me for like 10 minutes?' I say to them. They both smile in pride and the bravest of the two answers:

'For a pretty girl like you, always, but you have to give something in exchange?'

'How about a 10₤ tip and a special autograph?' I ask with a hesitating smile on my face because I realize I have to hurry because our match is first on the card. The boy agrees and I quickly explain my awkward situation and they both smile at me.

'So we have to buy a Women's Championship belt for the Women's Champ? How crazy is that?' one of them says to me. I nod in agreement and give them the money for the belt and tell him to get it fast. I sit down at the table and tap with my fingers on the wood. I hear the fake nails scratching and realize I really want to rip them off. After what seems like a decade, the boy comes back with a white plastic bag that looks like it holds a belt. First he gives me back the change and then he hands me the belt.

'Thank you so much.' I tell him when I look in the bag and see an almost exact replica of my belt. On TV it would probably be noticeable, but for a house show it will do and hand the boy his tip and two cards with my autograph, one for each. I thank them again, tie the belt around my waist and walk to the lockerroom. Mickie is patiently waiting for me and smiles when she sees me come in wearing the belt. We're good to go!

When I'm back to the hotel after the show, the first thing I do is grab my real belt and put it in my bag. Adam is standing behind me and looks confused at me when he sees I take the belt from my suitcase.

'Didn't you just wear that at the show?' he says. I smile and take the fake belt out of my bag and hold the two next to eachother before I explain my situation. He laughs out loud at me and I smile back.


End file.
